HuisClostrophobie
by l'enfanteuse
Summary: Tout part d'une balade sousmarine en jumper. Et tout fini dans les eaux de la planète Terre. Epilogue en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages et tout l'univers de Stargate ne m'appartiennent évidement pas. En revanche la fanfiction qui suit sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé (de plus en plus) et ne peut être exploitée sans mon autorisation . Merci.**

**Cette fanfic suit _Autres regards_ mais peut être lue séparément. Elle se situe donc dans la saison deux de Stargate Atlantis.**

**Avant de commencer j'aimerai remercier tout ceux qui m'ont posté des reviews, cela m'aide à avancer. Cette fic n'est que le début d'une histoire qui se prolongera sur au moins deux fics (dont la lecture est indépendante, un peu à la manière d'une fan-série), la dernière étant en cours d'écriture. bientôt.**

**Huis-Clos…trophobie**

Prologue

Confortablement installé derrière ses commandes, le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard pilote tranquillement son jumper. Le petit vaisseau effectue aisément toutes les manœuvres que lui réclame son pilote.

Sheppard regarde attentivement les indications qui s'inscrivent sur son écran holographique.

_-« Ces machines sont vraiment de petites merveilles. »_

McKay surgit du compartiment arrière et regarde la large vitre offrant un magnifique spectacle.

_-« Mouai ! Faites quand même très attention à ne pas la pousser trop loin dans ses limites._

_-Vous êtes justement là pour éviter ça non ?_

_-Oui, bon. Disons qu'il serait prudent de ne pas aller trop vite. »_

Sheppard et McKay regardent fascinés le monde qui les entoure.

Le paysage est effectivement hypnotique. A perte de vue, du bleu et du vert sont brassés de courants ascendants et de remous fluctuants.

L'océan Atlante s'offre à eux.

Le jumper s'enfonce profondément dans l'eau glaciale. Depuis quelques minutes la luminosité se fait rare et seul les projecteurs du jumper permettent de distinguer les formes environnantes.

Le colonel John Sheppard accompagne le docteur Rodney McKay pour des expériences hautement scientifiques et d'une importance capitale aux dires de McKay.

Explorer les fonds sous-marins et tester la résistance des jumpers. Cette dernière requête étant, du point de vu de McKay, la moins urgente. Avis que bien entendu, le colonel John Sheppard ne partage pas.

Pour le militaire, il s'agit plutôt d'une excursion de routine, histoire de se dégourdir un peu les pattes et de quitter le plancher des vaches.

Ces dernières semaines, le box aseptisé de l'infirmerie d'Atlantis a été la seule vision de Sheppard. Du blanc le jour, du blanc la nuit, du blanc et du lisse tout le temps ! Même la nourriture des plateaux finissait par lui sembler blanche et insipide.

Depuis quelques jours, il harcèle le docteur Weir pour partir en expédition mais celle-ci y a mis un veto formel. Le colonel a interdiction de quitter Atlantis. Si au dernier moment Elisabeth a accepté que John remplace le major Lorne pour cette sortie en mer, c'est uniquement grâce à son pouvoir de persuasion… et celui d'Evan.

Le major Evan Lorne était ravi de fuir cette mission qu'il accueillait essentiellement comme une punition. John avait entend dire que durant son hospitalisation, le docteur McKay avait particulièrement insister pour que Lorne soit mis à sa disposition. Une vague histoire de citron.(fanfic: Autres regards)

Qu'importe la raison, Lorne et lui s'étaient liés contre Weir et celle-ci avait cédé sous le poids des arguments militaires et le charme certains de leurs sourires ravageurs. Deux beaux mâles ténébreux, comment résister ?

Sheppard sourit en pensant à Elisabeth.

Si Sheppard se laisse doucement porter par ses rêveries aquatiques, McKay est quand à lui, tout autant plongé dans le cœur de la Grande Bleue que dans le plasma de son ordinateur. Soudain il remarque une série de chiffres qui ne devraient pas apparaître.

_-« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc-là encore ?_

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rodney ?_

_-On a accroché un signal._

_-Ami ou ennemi ?_

_-Bonne question. Je ne sais pas. Attendez… on dirait une balise. Le signal est faible et ancien._

_-On y va alors ?_

_-Hum. On peut en tout cas s'en approcher. »_

Le jumper progresse doucement en suivant le signal sous-marin.

Tout à coup une sonnerie retentie dans l'habitacle du vaisseau. Tout aussi soudainement une nouvelle série de chiffres apparaît sur l'écran de contrôle.

McKay quitte précipitamment son ordinateur.

_-« Mieux vaux s'éloigner. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et franchement je pense qu'on sera aussi bien au chaud sur Atlantis pour analyser ces données._

_-Pour une fois, je suis de votre avis McKay. Tirons-nous de là ! »_

McKay regarde la douce descente du jumper vers le fond marin.

_-« Qu'est ce que vous attendez Sheppard ? Remontez bon sang ! »_

Le colonel est crispé sur ses commandes. Les traits tirés, il semble lutter contre la machine.

_-« J'aimerai bien mais je ne contrôle plus rien. »_

McKay retourne à ses écrans et se met à pianoter avec frénésie.

_-« On est pris dans un rayon tracteur, les commandes du jumper sont effectivement HS. »_

Après une minute de stupéfaction et d'inaction, Sheppard réagit enfin. Il enclenche le système de communication avec Atlantis. Malheureusement celui-ci semble également hors service. En réponse aux essais de son chef de mission, McKay se met à « bidouiller » les circuits.

_-« Que faites-vous ?_

_-Je ne peux pas reprendre le contrôle du jumper, mais récupérer les communications devrait être plus simple._

_-Alors grouillez-vous car on sera bientôt trop en profondeur pour émettre !_

_-Quand est-ce que vous comprendrez que me mettre la pression ne me fait pas avancer plus vite ?_

_-Rodney ?_

_-Hum ?_

_-Je ne pense pas que « pression » soit le mot adéquat. »_

Lourdes minutes de silence…

_-« Voila, ça marche ! »_

Tout en exprimant la réussite de son « tripatouille circuit », Rodney s'est relevé triomphant. Ce moment rare d'optimisme est vite anéanti par la vision de l'océan, aussi noire que de l'encre chinoise. Saisi par les ténèbres sous-marines, le jumper est totalement englouti par l'obscurité. McKay envoie aussitôt un appel de détresse vers la cité Atlante.

_-« Voila colonel, le message est envoyé. Malheureusement il faudra plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'atteigne la surface et soit réceptionné._

_-Espérons que nous ayons plusieurs minutes. »_

Sheppard est particulièrement calme. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, il se laisse porter par les flots et le rayon tracteur. McKay de son côté ne supporte pas de rester inactif. Il tourne comme un lion en cage, au point d'en agacer son supérieur.

_-« Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! Rodney, calmez-vous !_

_-Vous en avez de bonnes, colonel. Je vous ferai respectueusement remarquer que nous sommes en train de couler et que vous restez là, sans rien faire, à admirer le spectacle. »_

Sheppard écarquille subitement les yeux et pointe du doigt une auréole lumineuse.

_-« Vous feriez mieux de le regarder aussi ce spectacle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

McKay se tourne vers la vitre et découvre la vision ahurissante qui s'offre à eux.

D'abord petite tâche lumineuse, l'auréole est devenue une grande sphère bleutée qui englobe toute la vitre du jumper. L'habitacle du petit vaisseau est empli d'une lumière vive et aveuglante. Sheppard se protège maladroitement les yeux de ses mains, alors que McKay tente d'analyser le phénomène. Le rétro éclairage de son ordinateur tourne au maximum et malgré cela, il semble difficile de suivre les données qui s'y affichent.

_-« On dirai une sorte de porte des étoiles._

_-Quoi, ici, sous l'eau ?_

_-Oui, qu'est-ce que cela a de si extraordinaire ? Une porte peut être installée n'importe où, sur une planète, dans l'espace alors pourquoi pas dans…_

_-Oui, bon ok, moi je veux bien, mais pourquoi nous attirer vers elle ? Est-ce que cette porte est active ?_

_-Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, je n'ai pas réponse à tout ! »_

Comme pour confirmer les craintes du colonel, l'énorme vague d'un vortex s'active, repoussant violement les fonds marins. De forts remous bousculent le jumper. A l'intérieur, Sheppard et McKay sont projetés comme de simples boules de flipper sur les cloisons puis retombent mollement sur le plancher du vaisseau.

Légèrement étourdis, ils se relèvent et s'assiéent à leur place.

_-« Attachez-vous Rodney, je sens que ça va chauffer. »_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre un**

Scorpion 

La salle de contrôle d'Atlantis est en effervescence.

Du simple technicien de contrôle au plus chevronné des scientifiques, toute la population atlante est en ébullition.

Le dernier signal de détresse avait été enregistré trois heures auparavant et depuis, c'était le black-out complet. Le docteur Zelenka était rapidement parti en expédition de secours dans un jumper piloté par le major Lorne. Une sensation de déjà vue plutôt rassurante de prime abord.

La première réaction du docteur Weir en apprenant que le jumper de Sheppard avait envoyé un S.O.S. avait été un fou rire incontrôlable. De mémoire d'Atlantis, jamais rire n'avait été à la fois si mal approprié et si communicatif. La première heure de recherche s'était donc effectuée dans une ambiance étrange, mêlant mauvais jeux de mots et blagues de comptoirs. La cité subissait un curieux phénomène proche de l'envoûtement, mais lorsque les minutes s'égrainant, les terriens comprirent que l'appel était plus qu'inquiétant, le silence remplaça le pénible brouhaha.

Seul le bruit des claviers d'ordinateurs et celui des pas qui s'activent semblent donc romprent le silence. C'est dans cette tension épaisse et lourde comme une chape de plomb que le docteur Weir attend des nouvelles de l'expédition de secours.

Après avoir franchit le cap de la surprise puis celui du raz le bol, Elisabeth Weir est maintenant très inquiète. Elle rumine dans son bureau lorsqu'un appel la fait sursauter.

_-« Atlantis, ici Lorne._

_-Vous avez retrouvez le jumper du colonel Sheppard ?_

_-Non madame, mais ce qu'il y a devant nous devrait vous intéresser._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-En fait, je n'en suis pas certain, mais cela ressemble à une porte des étoiles. Elle a l'air inactive et si le colonel n'avait pas disparu, je jurerai qu'elle n'a pas fonctionné depuis des lustres._

_-Vous suggérez que le jumper a franchit cette porte ? »_

Le docteur Zelenka, prend aussitôt la parole et donne son avis d'expert.

_-« Docteur Weir, je pense effectivement que c'est la seule explication plausible. Le jumper ne donne plus aucun signe de vie et la présence de cette porte dans la zone de recherche ne peut pas être le fruit du hasard._

_-D'accord, mais pourquoi diable ont-il passé cette porte ?_

_-J'avoue que cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai cesser de comprendre les motivations du docteur McKay. Maintenant je doute qu'ils soient passés de leur plein grès. Personnellement j'en serai en tout cas incapable._

_La porte ne réagit pas au DHD du jumper et je ne distingue aucun tableau de commande permettant de composer une adresse. »_

Le major Lorne ne peut s'empêcher de commenter les propos du scientifique.

_-« De toute façon, j'imagine mal McKay enfilant un joli scaphandre pour aller composer une adresse sur un quelconque tableau de commande. »_

Voyant que le débat risque fortement de dévier sur les capacités supposées de McKay, Elisabeth coupe nette la discussion.

_-« Bon, de toute façon, votre présence sur place ne changera rien et j'avoue que j'aimerai mieux vous savoir ici en sécurité qu'aux côtés d'une porte qui risque à tout moments de vous engloutir. Prenez un maximum d'informations et rentrez dans la cité. Il faut maintenant espérer que nous trouverons des renseignements dans la base de données des Anciens. »_

Le docteur Zelenka et le major Lorne jètent un œil circonspect sur la porte puis échange un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, ils se remettent à leur place. Le jumper reprend de la vitesse et quitte les fonds marin de Lantia, laissant derrière lui beaucoup de doutes et d'inquiétudes.

**oooOOOOOOooo**

John ouvre péniblement les yeux. Devant lui, la carcasse amorphe de McKay semble s'étaler de tout son long sur le tableau de commande du jumper. La bouche ouverte et prête à gober les mouches, le scientifique ronfle bruyamment. Le colonel réprime un fou rire en pensant au pittoresque tableau qui s'offre à lui. Que ferai McKay pour qu'une telle situation ne s'ébruite pas dans tout Atlantis ?

Sheppard est finalement hilare quand il secoue McKay.

_-« Allez la belle au bois dormant, il est tant de se réveiller !_

_-Hum… Si vous croyez que je vais vous prendre pour un chevalier, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil._

_-Allez, McKay, cessez donc de jouer l'enfant. »_

Se souvenant soudainement de la situation, McKay se redresse rapidement…trop rapidement. Sa tête vient cogner le plafond du jumper, lui permettant de prendre conscience de sa position ridicule.

_-« Aï ! Je me suis fait mal !_

_-Et bien, au moins cela prouve que vous êtes en vie. Rodney, arrêtez donc de râler pour une fois et aidez-moi à ouvrir le sas arrière. Le mécanisme est caput._

_-Attendez, attendez !! Nous ne sommes plus dans l'océan ?_

_-Si, bien sur, mais j'ai décidé de tenter une nouvelle expérience._

_-Oui, bon, ça va hein ! Laissez moi deux seconde pour me remettre dans le bain…, enfin je voulais dire pour prendre connaissance de l'état des lieux. »_

Sheppard s'assoit confortablement à l'arrière pendant que McKay examine toutes les données en leur possession.

_-« Bon, effectivement, nous ne sommes plus sous l'eau et l'air est viable à l'extérieur. Le jumper ne paraît pas endommagé. Pouvez-vous le faire décoller ?_

_-Non, les commandes ne répondent plus du tout. Visiblement ceux qui nous ont attiré ici, ne voulaient pas que l'on puisse repartir si facilement. Allons donc voir de quoi il s'agit, puisque nous n'avons guère d'autre choix. Prenez le pistolet qui est dans la réserve ainsi que ces deux grenades. »_

McKay regarde le militaire avec étonnement. Celui-ci pense devoir se justifier.

_-« Vous ne sortez jamais sans votre PC, et bien moi c'est pareille, je ne quitte jamais mon petit attirail de combat. »_

Ensemble, John et Rodney ouvre le sas arrière. Une étrange lumière artificielle pénètre dans le jumper. Trop éblouis pour distinguer quoique ce soit, les deux terriens sortent prudemment de leur vaisseau. Deux petits pas en avant et l'environnement semble s'ouvrir à eux, juste le temps d'accommoder leurs visions.

Alors qu'ils commencent à peine à distinguer de grandes formes sombres un peu partout autour et au-dessus d'eux, un flash aveuglant les enveloppe. Un froid intense les saisit et ils perdent quasi-instantanément connaissance. La perte de conscience est de si courte durée qu'ils se réveillent au moment précis où leurs corps s'affalent sur le sol.

Le sol est dur et froid. Sheppard et McKay se relèvent simultanément en grimaçant. Ils sont dans une petite pièce au plafond bas, recouverte presque entièrement de boutons jaunes ou rouges, de manettes et de cadrans divers. A une extrémité de la pièce, une porte blindée est fermée par une écoutille. John et McKay ne prononcent pas un seul mot. Chacun de leur côté ils examinent les lieux, à la recherche d'une explication ou du moins d'un début de compréhension. Le tour du propriétaire est rapide, un simple coup d'œil permet d'évaluer l'état des lieux. McKay rejoint le colonel Sheppard qui tente de faire tourner le « volant » de l'écoutille.

_-« Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé ?_

_-Je pense que nous avons été téléporté dès la sortie du jumper._

_-Et nous sommes où là ?_

_-J'ai une petite idée mais elle ne va pas du tout vous plaire._

_-Mais encore ?_

_-Je pense que nous sommes dans un sous-marin._

_-Un quoi ?!_

_-Un sous-marin, un submersible, un vaisseau qui va sous l'eau…comme notre jumper finalement._

_-Oui, merci, je sais ce qu'est un sous-marin. Mais qu'est-ce que l'on fait dans un sous-marin et…attendez une minute…Il y a des sous-marins dans la galaxie de Pégase ?_

_-McKay._

_-Oui ?_

_-Ne me posez pas une question dont vous savez pertinemment que la réponse ne vous plaira pas. Venez donc m'aider à débloquer cette écoutille.»_

Joignant leur force, Sheppard et McKay ouvre la lourde porte qui permet de quitter le poste de commande de la propulsion et de rejoindre les divers quartiers du personnel. Le spectacle de ces sombres alcôves est saisissant. Plusieurs dizaines de squelette chevauchent le sol de la pièce.

McKay semble soudain pris de panique.

_-« Ne me dites pas que nous sommes les seuls âmes vivantes dans ce sous-marin ?_

_-…_

_-Dites quelque chose bon sang ! Colonel !!!_

_-Quoi ? Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez Rodney._

_-Ce que je veux c'est que vous me disiez que nous ne sommes pas dans un sous-marin, quelques centaines de mètres sous l'eau et sans personne pour le contrôler._

_-D'abord calmez-vous et arrêtez de vous agitez ainsi, sinon je vous mets mon poing dans la figure. »_

Sheppard regarde le scientifique qui devient rouge de colère puis s'assoit bêtement au sol, la tête entre les bras. Le colonel se pose près de lui puis laisse passer une minute de silence, permettant à Rodney de se calmer. Le militaire reprend la parole d'une voix calme et presque hypnotique. Il s'adresse à son ami comme il le ferait à un enfant perdu.

_-« La situation est difficile mais nous en avons connu d'autre. Certes nous sommes coincés dans ce navire avec pour toute compagnie, celle d'un équipage réduit à l'état de squelette, mais rien n'est désespéré._

_-Merci colonel, vous savez trouver les mots qui rassurent. »_

Sheppard rigole doucement puis à gorge déployée. Son rire contamine rapidement le scientifique.

Un rire sonore empli rapidement la pièce. S'il n'est pas particulièrement approprié à la situation, il a le mérite de servir de soupape au stress et à la fatigue.

Laissant derrière lui McKay dans le centre de contrôle, Sheppard entreprend de visiter chaque compartiment du sous-marin.

Les uns après les autres, les sas s'ouvrent sur des ossements et des dégâts importants, traduisant une lutte entre les divers occupants du vaisseau. Le compartiment arrière du sous-marin renferme l'armement. Le regard expert du colonel le renseigne immédiatement sur la nature des armes. Il s'agit de torpilles à tête nucléaire.

Tout à sa découverte, Sheppard ne prête pas attention à l'ombre qui s'approche derrière lui.

_-« John ? »_

Sheppard sursaute violement et se retrouve en un quart de seconde accroupi sur un McKay terrorisé.

_-« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »_

Sheppard se laisse choir de côté, libérant son ami de son étreinte.

_-« Excusez-moi, vous m'avez fait peur. »_

McKay est à la fois surpris par cet aveux et fière d'avoir su surprendre le militaire. Voyant le sourire sarcastique du scientifique, Sheppard crois bon d'ajouter avec son fameux sourire en coin.

_-«Je suppose que si vous oubliez cet incident, je serai capable d'omettre dans mon rapport vos ronflements après le passage par la porte. »_

McKay et John se regardent puis se serre la main en signe de contrat.

_-« Pourquoi avez-vous quittez le centre de commande ?_

_-Vous n'allez pas me croire. En regardant les tableaux de bords et les données qui y sont notées, il semblerait que nous soyons dans un sous-marin à propulsion nucléaire. Il y a même dans le compartiment central un magnifique réacteur nucléaire. Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?_

_- Si vous voulez mon avis, il n'y a pas que la propulsion qui soit nucléaire sur ce bâtiment. »_

Sheppard reste muet mais ses yeux en disent long et en suivant la ligne imaginaire de son regard, celui de McKay se pose sur les ogives.

Il s'avance vers les engins puis redressant ses manches, se met immédiatement à les manipuler, délicatement, comme s'ils étaient en coquilles d'oeuf.

_-« Bon commençons par rendre inoffensifs ces missiles avant qu'ils ne nous fassent exploser. Je serai plus rassuré de savoir ces engins désamorcés au cas où…_

_-Dans le cas présent, ce ne sont pas des missiles mais des torpilles._

_-Hum…mouai, n'empêche que si elles nous pétent à la figure, torpilles ou missiles, le résultat sera le même._

_-Ok chef ! »_

Sheppard aide McKay à déplacer les lourdes torpilles et à en extraire les charges nucléaires. Une fois cette tâche réalisée, McKay entreprend de s'attaquer au réacteur lui-même. Sheppard le quitte, non sans lui lancer une petite boutade.

_-« Je vous laisse à vos joujoux. On se retrouve là-haut._

_-Comment ça, là-haut. Vous parlez d'où là ? »_

Comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu planant derrière l'expression là-haut, le colonel se rapproche de McKay et lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille, comme s'il s'agissait d'un terrible secret.

_-« Je vais au dessus du centre de commande, dans le kiosque._

_-Le quoi ? »_

Mais le colonel a déjà disparu et McKay se remets aussitôt à sa besogne.

Sheppard quitte McKay et rejoint rapidement le poste de commandement puis le kiosque qui le surplombe. Sachant pertinemment ce qu'il rechercher, le colonel perd peu de temps avant de se retrouver aux commandes du périscope. L'engin est vieux et grippé par de longues années d'inactivités. Après quelques minutes, Sheppard est enfin récompensé de sa persévérance. Le périscope se déploie et lui donne une image un peu flou mais assez claire du monde qui les entoure.

A la place du bleu de l'océan, l'image lui renvoie la luminosité qui les avait accueillit à l'ouverture du jumper. Malgré la solitude qui l'entoure, Sheppard croit utile de commenter ses découvertes à haute voix. Son timbre chaud réchauffe la pièce et le rassure artificiellement.

_-« Nous ne sommes pas sous la mer. »_

McKay entre au même moment dans le compartiment.

_-« Comment ça pas sous la mer ?_

_-Non, je ne vois pas grand-chose mais je peux vous assurer que ce sous-marin est simplement posé sur le sol. Même si je ne vois pas le ciel, je distingue nettement la surface sur laquelle nous sommes échoué…et nous ne sommes pas seuls. »_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

J'ai pris quelques libertés sur la réalité des faits. Le sous-marin Scorpion qui a disparu le 27 mai 1968 à 50 miles marins au sud des Açores ne transportait pas d'ogives nucléaires. Du moins pas d'après mes faibles recherches. Bien que retrouvée par la suite son épave n'a jamais pu être examiné et la catastrophe reste donc à ce jour inexpliquée avec certitude…entretenant le mythe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre deux**

Le cimetière

Elisabeth est particulièrement attentive aux indications qui défilent devant elle. La base de données des anciens est une mine de renseignements pour qui sait y regarder. Là est la difficulté.

Comme pour un moteur de recherche sur Internet, celui qui maîtrise le langage voulu peut en quelques secondes découvrir les secrets les plus enfouis; mais le novice mettra dans heures à obtenir des renseignements sans queues ni têtes. Elisabeth n'est pas le genre de femme à chercher en vain le pourquoi du comment. A peine interrompue l'échange avec le major Lorne, elle s'est attelée au travail. L'expérience acquise lors d'une des dernières mésaventures de la fine équipe du colonel Sheppard (Fanfic Autres) lui donnait un avantage certain. En a peine dix minutes elle avait déjà quelques précieuses informations.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à plonger plus profondément dans les secrets d'Atlantis, le centre de contrôle la contacte.

_-« Docteur Weir, le major Lorne demande des instructions. »_

Elisabeth quitte son bureau et tout en longeant le balcon translucide qui surplombe la porte des étoiles, elle se connecte au jumper sous-marin.

_-« Que se passe-t-il major ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas sur le retour ?_

_-En fait madame, nous avons pris quelques clichés et étions justement sur le chemin d'Atlantis quand nous avons capté un signal. Celui-ci semble justement venir de la fameuse porte._

_-Surtout n'y retournez pas et éloignez-vous le plus vite possible de cette zone._

_-Bien madame, mais n'est-il pas possible que ce signal provienne du colonel Sheppard ?_

_-Non, je pense plutôt que c'est ce qui l'a attiré dans un terrible piège. La base de données des anciens intime l'ordre aux vaisseaux de ne surtout pas survoler cette partie de l'océan. Il y a un créneau horaire durant lequel le secteur est noté comme excessivement dangereux, alors que sur d'autres tranches horaires, le risque est moindre mais la prudence de mise. Le danger est donc connu des anciens et il est particulièrement cyclique. Rentrez immédiatement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

_-Nous sommes déjà en route docteur Weir. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Le docteur McKay tire le colonel Sheppard en arrière, l'éloignant du périscope.

_-« Que voulez-vous dire par, pas tout seul ?_

_-Quel est le mot que vous ne comprenez pas Rodney ? »_

Sheppard est particulièrement d'humeur taquine malgré la situation périlleuse dans laquelle ils sont plongés. McKay quand à lui, est très à fleur de peau.

_-« Colonel, est-ce que je vous ai déjà fait part de ma claustrophobie ?_

_-Vous voulez dire durant les dernières vingt minutes ?_

_-Cela suffit John ! Je sais parfaitement bien que vous êtes aussi inquiet que moi, alors inutile de feindre l'indifférence._

_-Désolé Rodney, je ne joue pas les insensibles…disons que ma façon à moi de surmonter les épreuves qui se sont un peu trop accumulées ces derniers temps, est de relativiser et de me barricader derrière un humour peut-être pas très adéquat, je vous l'accorde. »_

Le colonel Sheppard se recule et laisse sa place au docteur McKay.

_-« Venez voir par vous-même. »_

McKay, bien que sidéré par la confession inhabituelle du colonel, fait mine de ne pas en être affecté et colle maladroitement ses yeux dans les visées du périscope.

_-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Vous parlez de quoi ?_

_-Des formes sombres qui s'étalent devant nous ?_

_-On dirait des avions, mais nous allons bientôt le savoir._

_-Que comptez-vous faire ?_

_-Sortir de ce fichu sous-marin, pardi !_

_-Vous allez sortir ? Dehors ?_

_-NOUS allons sortir Rodney ! »_

McKay s'écarte violement du périscope et cherche du regard une cachette qui lui permettrait d'échapper au dessin de Sheppard.

_-« Calmez-vous Rodney. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup le choix. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, au milieu de ces cadavres à attendre de faire parti de leur club._

_-Non, bien sur, mais dehors… »_

McKay hésite, ne sachant pas très bien comment formuler ses craintes. Sheppard prend donc sur lui d'effectuer la traduction des sombres pensées du scientifique.

_-« Dehors, il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui se joue de nous. Je suis autant que vous dans l'incertitude de ce que seront les heures à venir, mais rester ici, ne nous éloignera pas de la mort, bien au contraire._

_-Mais si nous sortons et que nous sommes de nouveau téléportés ?_

_-Et bien on avisera, mais au moins nous serons ensemble._

_Avec le périscope, nous avons une vision limitée de ce qui se passe dehors. Nous ne pourrons pas affronter notre ennemi si nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est._

_-Voyez-vous, colonel va-t-en-guerre, je crois que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir ce que c'est. »_

Sheppard adresse à McKay son sourire charmeur puis s'avance vers la sortie comme si l'acceptation de McKay allait de soit. Ce dernier jette un regard circulaire sur ce qui leur sert de refuge. De la taule rouillée, de vieux instruments inutilisables et des ossements en guise de compagnie.

Le choix est donc vite fait, même s'il relève davantage de la contrainte que de l'accord mûrement réfléchit.

Aidé par le docteur McKay, le colonel Sheppard ouvre donc le lourd panneau d'accès. L'air qui pénètre dans ses narines a une vague odeur métallique. Sheppard réalise qu'il avait déjà perçu cela en sortant du jumper mais n'avait guère eu le temps de l'analyser. La lumière est toujours aussi brillante, mais s'y étant préparés, John et Rodney n'en sont que peu incommodés.

Ils se mettent debout sur la coque du sous-marin.

Celle-ci est un peu inclinée et le schnorchel qui est sorti, leur sert de point d'attache pour ne pas déraper dans le vide. La hauteur est très impressionnante et McKay se demande s'il ne devrait pas parler à John de sa phobie du vide.

Alors que le scientifique d'Atlantis est en pleine introspection de ses multiples phobies, le colonel Sheppard est quand à lui, tout absorbé par le monde extérieur. La vision de leur prison est incroyable, mais ils n'ont pas le temps d'en profiter plus longtemps car le flash blanc apparaît de nouveau, les projetant dans un autre environnement.

Sheppard grimace en ouvrant les yeux, mais le spectacle lui fait immédiatement oublier les coups de marteaux qui résonnent sous son crâne.

Il est installé à l'intérieur d'un cockpit d'avion. L'espace est assez exigu, mais pas plus que sur un des coucous qu'il utilisait sur Terre. La large vitre lui permet de voir parfaitement autour de l'engin. Devant lui est allongé le scorpion dont il fut extrait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Un étrange bruit étouffé ressemblant à un gargarisme l'extrait de force à sa contemplation. Sheppard se retourne et découvre McKay, livide, assit de façon précaire et instable sur le siège arrière. Il émerge laborieusement d'un état semi comateux et sa pâleur, déjà extrême, ne semble pas s'améliorer. Sheppard s'inquiétant de l'état de son ami, cherche à se dégager de son siège. Ses déplacements sont rendus difficiles par le côté étriqué de l'habitacle, mais aussi par la sensation de vertige qui l'assaille au moindre mouvement un peu brusque. Alors qu'il se plie en deux afin de passer ses jambes de l'autre côté de son fauteuil, son regard est attiré par le haut de la verrière. Abasourdit, il retombe bêtement sur son siège et se laisse aller à admirer le spectacle.

_-« Rodney, vous voyez ce que je vois ? »_

La seule réponse est le bruit caractéristique d'un haut-le-cœur violent.

_-« Rodney, si vous devez dégobillez, ayez la gentillesse de vous tourner s'il vous plait ? »_

Un autre bruit tout aussi typique lui parvient. Sheppard quitte aussitôt le paysage qui accaparait tant son attention afin de porter assistance à McKay.

Le tableau qu'il découvre à l'arrière est tout aussi incroyable, bien que largement moins agréable à admirer.

McKay s'est maladroitement retourné et ce faisant, a glissé vers la tourelle dorsale, gratifiant les commandes du canon des restes de son copieux petit déjeuner.

D'une main ferme, le colonel agrippe la combinaison de McKay et le remet en place dans la partie arrière du cockpit.

_-« Je me sens pas super bien…_

_-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. J'avoue que je suis un peu vaseux moi aussi. Cette téléportation est loin d'être aussi agréable que celle du Deadale._

_-Où sommes nous cette fois-ci ? »_

McKay tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais à l'évidence chaque tentative ne fait qu'amplifier son mal-être.

_-« Je pense que nous sommes dans un des avions que l'on voyait du Scorpion. Si mes soupçons sont fondés, il doit s'agit d'un Avenger. »_

McKay ouvre grands les yeux, oubliant nausées et spasmes abdominaux.

_-« Pas de l'escadrille 19 quand même ?!_

_-Bravo McKay !_

_-Arrêtez de vous moquer colonel, ça devient ridicule !_

_-Non, non, sincèrement, je ne me moquais pas. Vous m'épatez. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un esprit cartésien comme le votre connaîtrait l'existence de l'escadrille 19. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Zelenka rejoint au pas de course Elisabeth Weir. Celle-ci relève à peine la tête à son approche et se contente de tourner l'ordinateur dans sa direction.

_-« Que diriez-vous de ces données docteur Zelenka ?_

_-Curieux, intéressant, dangereux…_

_-Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est si cela correspond bien à l'étrange porte que vous avez vu. »_

L'écran plat affiche une représentation 3D stylisée de la porte. Celle-ci fourmille de petits détails, comme autant de traits au crayon gras. La porte y est légèrement ovale comme celle de l'océan Lantien. Des chevrons y sont représentés.

Le docteur Zelenka est particulièrement attentif aux chevrons et autres détails qui n'apparaissent absolument pas sur la porte sous-marine. Tout à sa concentration, il oublie la présence d'Elisabeth et se contente de décortiquer l'image 3D sans plus de commentaire.

Elisabeth lui fait part de ses découvertes.

_-« Comme je vous le disais, les anciens savaient que cette zone était particulièrement dangereuse. Les mises en gardes sont explicites mais renvoient toutes à une expérience dont seul quelques membres semblaient dans le secret._

_Il y a un nom de code que je n'arrive pas à retranscrire en des termes intelligibles pour nous. Il est représenté par un dessin géométrique en forme de losange avec à l'intérieur un autre symbole que je ne connais pas. Ce pictogramme apparaît en de multiples occasions mais je n'en saisis pas le sens, du moins pour le moment. »_

Zelenka n'a écouté les propos du docteur Weir que d'une oreille discrète. Celle-ci remarque rapidement l'inattention du scientifique.

_-« Radek, vous m'écoutez ? »_

Zelenka désigne du doigt les symboles de la porte.

_-« Sur la porte sous-marine ces chevrons ne sont pas apparent, ni même les glyphes représentés ici._

_-Cela a-t-il une grande importance ?_

_-Cela signifie que c'est vraiment une porte. Je veux dire qu'elle communique avec une adresse mais que celle-ci est préprogrammée, sans doute depuis la cité elle-même, et est certainement fixe et immuable. Cette porte n'ouvre que sur un seul et unique monde._

_-Et vous savez lequel ? »_

Le docteur Zelenka désigne l'un des symboles présents sur le dessin.

_-« Savez-vous ce que représente ce symbole ? »_

Elisabeth écarquille les yeux comme si elle venait de voir ce qui lui échappait depuis le début.

_-« Est-ce bien ce que je crois ?_

_-Oui docteur Weir. Bien que légèrement différent et stylisé, cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. C'est le symbole de la Terre. »_

**oooOOOooo**

McKay et Sheppard sont hypnotisés par ce qu'ils voient.

A perte de vue des vaisseaux en tous genres sont échoués. Bateaux et avions sont posés délicatement sur le fond marin. En levant la tête la beauté de l'eau est saisissante.

Ils sont sous un bouclier, tout comme celui d'Atlantis, mais qui au lieu de protéger une cité, protège un cimetière.

Sheppard désigne à McKay un trois mâts à la bannière suédoise ainsi qu'un vieil hydravion de sauvetage. Tout deux semblent avoir vécu la même mésaventure que le jumper.

_-« Ces navires sont terriens, mais regardez par là-bas. »_

Sheppard tend un doigt accusateur vers une silhouette qui se profile derrière l'un des bombardiers Avenger.

Pour toute réponse, Sheppard obtient un hoquètent de surprise de la part de McKay.

McKay reprend enfin son souffle et peut argumenter davantage sa vision de la situation.

_-« C'est un petit vaisseau Goa'uld, un planeur de la mort comme disent les militaires. Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que cela signifie ?_

_-Oui, nous sommes dans la toile d'une araignée qui capture des vaisseaux dans diverses planètes, voire galaxie, et les entreposes ici, comme de vulgaires trophées. »_

McKay ne peut quitter des yeux la mer qui s'étale de part et d'autre de leur bulle de survie.

_-« La puissance nécessaire afin de maintenir ce bouclier en place est incroyable. »_

Le gigantisme du bouclier lui fait oublier provisoirement sa claustrophobie et son cerveau de mathématicien bouillonne de questionnements.

Sheppard semble également très intéressé par le fonctionnement du bouclier.

_-« Croyez-vous qu'il y ait des ZPM ?_

_-Sûrement, mais pour maintenir une telle force, il faudrait plusieurs E2PZ… c'est incroyable. »_

Une sorte d'euphorie gagne le scientifique.

_-« Si nous trouvons la source d'énergie, nous trouverons comment rendrez chez nous._

_-Mais nous sommes chez nous Rodney. Nous sommes sur Terre, plusieurs milles sous la surface de l'océan atlantique.»_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre trois**

L'œil du cyclope

_-« Il faut sortir d'ici !_

_-Excellente idée docteur. Avez-vous des suggestions ?_

_-Non, je veux dire qu'il faut que l'on sorte de ce cockpit. L'odeur devient intenable._

_-Mouai…je ne savais pas comment vous le dire… »_

Le colonel Sheppard retient difficilement son fou rire. McKay a repris des couleurs mais celles-ci tournent davantage vers le gris crevette que vers le rose bonbon.

Sheppard désigne du doigt la verrière qui leur sert de rempart entre l'intérieur, confiné mais sécurisé et l'extérieur, plus respirable mais la proie du terrible faisceau téléporteur.

_-« Dès que l'on sortira, nous serons de nouveau téléportés. Je pense qu'il faut se séparer et aller chacun dans une direction opposée._

_-Hein ?! N'y pensez même pas une seconde. Je ne vous lâcherai pas d'un millimètre !_

_-Ecoutez Rodney. Le rayon est peut-être incapable d'atteindre en même temps deux personnes isolées. Nous ne parviendrons jamais à rien si dès que l'on fait un pas dans une direction, le faisceau nous téléporte dans une autre._

_-Oui je suis d'accord mais comment voulez-vous faire ?_

_-Je sors le premier et au moment où le rayon me touche, vous sortez à votre tour et vous vous planquez sous la carcasse d'une autre épave. »_

A l'évidence McKay aimerai faire autrement mais pour une fois la logique est du côté du colonel Sheppard.

_-« Et si c'est moi qui sors le premier ? »_

Sheppard sourit à cette demande, simulacre d'un élan de courage improbable. Il n'est pas dupe et sait tout comme McKay qu'il ne peut en être ainsi. Pourtant le colonel préfère jouer le jeu et pousse gentiment le scientifique dans sa « couardise ».

_-«Oui, c'est vrai que je cours plus vite que vous. C'est un avantage certain pour échapper au rayon et en trouver plus vite l'origine. »_

McKay blêmit et reprend de volée encore plus rapide que ne l'espérait Sheppard.

_-« Heu…finalement, je pense qu'il vaux mieux que se soit moi qui trouve le générateur. Que feriez-vous une fois auprès de lui ?_

_-De toute façon, si le rayon vous touche encore deux ou trois fois, vous ne serez plus en état d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. »_

La dernière phrase est prononcée avec une tonalité tellement condescendante que McKay ne peut ignorer la boutade.

_-« Mouai, bon. Inutile de polémiquer puisque de toute façon nous sommes d'accord. »_

Sheppard reprend aussitôt son air sérieux et quitte sa voix chaude pour celle plus rude du militaire stratège. Au fond, il sait parfaitement que McKay n'est pas aussi trouillard qu'il le croit lui-même. Pour Sheppard, face aux dangers, McKay a déjà largement prouvé son courage et sa valeur. Cependant dans la situation actuelle, chacun a son rôle à jouer et celui-ci n'est pas interchangeable. Le colonel n'est pas très rassuré de savoir McKay tout seul en cas de pépin mais il sait qu'il peut lui faire confiance et que l'homme est capable du meilleur dans des situations extrêmes, surtout lorsqu'il n'a plus d'autres choix.

Maintenant que les choses sont clairement définies, ils ne peuvent plus reculer. Que faire d'autre, de toute façon ?

_-« Dès que je me serai extrait de cette machine et que je serai frappé par le rayon, vous vous laisserez glisser le long de la carcasse. Jusqu'à présent le faisceau ne nous a atteint qu'une fois sortis des vaisseaux. Je pense que si vous vous glissez sous l'aile du bombardier qui est à notre gauche, vous ne risquerez rien._

_En toute logique le générateur devrait se situer au centre du bouclier non ? »_

McKay semble soudain se perdre dans ses pensées. Le scientifique est de nouveau en action.

_-« Hum…oui. Quand on y réfléchit, c'est quand même assez curieux comme processus. Le rayon nous attrape dehors et nous transfert dedans. Jamais dans l'autre sens._

_-Evitons d'y réfléchir pour l'instant et contentons nous de trouver comment quitter ce cimetière. »_

Sheppard regarde au dessus de lui l'immensité de l'océan.

_-« Si on retrouve le jumper et que l'on désactive le bouclier, croyez-vous que l'on puisse regagner la surface ?_

_-Non, la pression de l'eau serait si forte qu'elle détruirait tout ce qu'il y a ici, nous y compris._

_-Dommage, j'imaginais déjà la tête des pontes du SGC en nous voyant arriver en jumper. »_

McKay et Sheppard partagent un sourire forcé. John pose la main sur l'épaule de McKay sans pour autant le regarder. Au contraire, il fixe une destination imaginaire à l'extérieur de son habitacle.

_-« A chaque fois que vous verrez le faisceau, c'est que j'ai été pris. Ne pensez à rien d'autre qu'à courir et trouvez comment désactiver ce p… de téléporteur !»_

Sans attendre de réponse, Sheppard ouvre la verrière et sort du cockpit.

Il respire l'air moins nauséabonde de la cloche sous-marine puis avance prudemment vers le nez du vieux bombardier. Bien qu'attendue, la froideur du rayon le cueille avec brutalité.

**oooOOOooo**

La surprise passée, Zelenka s'est replongé dans la base de donnés des Anciens. Sa seule certitude est que Sheppard et McKay sont sur Terre suite à une expérience des Anciens qui perdure au-delà des siècles sous l'océan de la planète.

Toutes les traces trouvées sur cette étrange expérimentation sont liées à la notion de transport et à celle associée de proie. Il est également question de stratégie militaire et du besoin impérieux de maîtriser une technique qui n'est pas spécifiée explicitement, technique connue mais non acquise par les Anciens.

Le plus surprenant pour Elisabeth est la mise en relation de ces recherches avec les Wraiths, les Asgards et également les Goa'ulds. C'est la première fois qu'elle trouve des données associant ces trois espèces. Quel peut donc être leur point commun et leur lien avec cette expérience ?

Zelenka, quand à lui, est absorbé par l'adresse. Il lui semble aberrant que la porte ne s'ouvre que sur un lieu unique. Elisabeth au contraire y voit une logique militaire liée au secret. Zelenka est perplexe.

_-« Mais pourquoi sur Terre ?_

_-Parce qu'à l'époque où l'expérience a commencé, la cité se trouvait encore implantée sur notre planète. Une fois Atlantis installée dans Pégase, ils ont sans doute créé cette porte comme un accès direct à leur laboratoire…quoique je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un simple laboratoire, on dirait plutôt une prison aux vues des termes employés. »_

Zelenka paraît de plus en plus surprit.

_-« Je partage votre étonnement Radek, mais les Anciens parlent bien de sujets d'expériences et de captures._

_-Croyez-vous qu'il s'agisse d'une secte comme la dernière fois ? (Fanfic : Autres)_

_-Non, je pencherais plutôt pour des recherches à visées militaires. »_

Zelenka fait immédiatement une moue terrible, de celle qu'il réserve d'habitude aux boutades de McKay. Par expérience, il sait que « scientifique » et « militaire » donnent un mélange explosif.

Elisabeth perçoit parfaitement le trouble de Zelenka. En tant que diplomate puis supérieur hiérarchique sur Atlantis, elle sait que des décisions doivent parfois être prises même si elles sont contre doute déontologie. Certains choix ont des conséquences catastrophiques et pourtant ces choix doivent être fait. C'est ainsi, tout simplement.

_-« Nous avons encensé les Anciens comme s'ils étaient des Dieux, mais ce n'est pas le cas et nous savons tout deux qu'aucune guerre ne se remporte sans avoir du sang sur les mains._

_-Souhaitons seulement que ce ne sera pas le sang du colonel Sheppard ou de Rodney. »_

Un échange de regard… le silence…le bruit des claviers.

**oooOOOooo**

Le major Lorne se sent d'humeur particulièrement maussade. Elisabeth lui a formellement interdit de retourner dans les profondeurs de l'océan Lantien et toutes les explorations sont pour le moment annulées. Il se sent inutile et le désoeuvrement ne le satisfait guère.

Il déambule dans les couloirs de la cité pour finalement se retrouver devant son jumper. Il pénètre dedans et s'installe aux commandes, maudissant son impuissance. Il reste ainsi un bon moment attendant vainement que quelque chose se produise ou qu'une inspiration lumineuse se fasse sentir. La fatigue et la contrariété aidant, Evan se laisse emporter par le sommeil et sombre doucement. La tête alourdit par une nébuleuse bleue comme la nuit, il s'affale sur le tableau de bord. Un petit voyant s'allume aussitôt et clignote au rythme des respirations saccadées puis régulières du major.

**oooOOOooo**

Cela fait le douzième ou treizième « voyage ». Sheppard a cessé de les compter passé le cap de la dizaine.

D'une main instable il s'appuie sur la cloison la plus proche de lui. Il est dans l'obscurité mais le toucher doux du bois et sa courbure lui annonce d'office qu'il est dans la cale d'un trois mâts. Encore une fois.

Sheppard garde les yeux fermés. Il sait que dès leur ouverture, de violents spasmes le videront du peu d'énergie qui lui reste. A chaque saut son lot de crampes et de vertiges. De nombreuses ecchymoses parcourent son corps en témoignages de ses chutes. Avec une grande inspiration il ouvre les yeux et fait un pas en avant, tanguant comme si le navire subissait une houle déchaînée. Le haut-le-cœur ne se fait pas attendre et Sheppard ne peut que subir le jet de bile qui remonte dans sa gorge avant de sortir à l'air libre. Le front couvert de sueur, il grimace en s'essuyant maladroitement d'un revers de la main.

_-« La prochaine fois, j'envoie McKay ! »_

Le colonel Sheppard avance prudemment entre les tonneaux d'eaux croupies et de viandes avariés. Ses mains sont tendues en avant, comme deux remparts bien maigres contre d'éventuels obstacles. Sa dernière visite des cales d'un navire lui a apprit que parfois de lourdes chaînes sont suspendues au plafond. Cuisante découverte qui lui vaux un terrible mal de crâne, comme si cela était nécessaire, et une désagréable sensation poisseuse sur la tempe gauche.

Légèrement courbé, il progresse à tâtons vers la sortie. Au premier choc contre un tonneau, il maudit le navire. Au second contact, il maudit sa lampe torche qui a rendu l'âme. Au troisième contact il maudit tout l'univers, McKay et ses expériences sans risques.

Le colonel Sheppard fait encore un pas lorsque le bruit éclate.

Un bruit si violent qu'il déclenche un flash lumineux sous les paupières closes du militaire et le tétanise littéralement. L'éclair blanc accompagne le claquement et disparaît aussitôt. Tous les récepteurs de son cerveau sont saturés par la violence du bruit…et du choc.

Sheppard ne bouge plus, ne respire plus.

Lentement, très lentement, il reprend sa respiration avec une conscience prémonitoire de la douleur à venir. Accompagnant l'air chaud dans ses poumons, la réalité de la situation fait son petit bonhomme de chemin. La douleur prend naissance à sa cheville, comme une morsure brûlante. La chaleur se propage rapidement le long de sa jambe puis continue de monter jusqu'à exploser dans les synapses du cerveau endolori. Certains mots s'y gravent avant même que les sensations s'y associant n'apparaissent.

DOULEUR, ANGOISSE, PEUR.

Sheppard sait que seule la perte de connaissance sera son salut, mais celle-ci tarde à venir. Il tombe à genou sur le bois sec, puis s'étale sur le flanc. Les mâchoires crispées par la douleur, les bras enlacés autour de ses genoux, il se recroqueville sur lui-même. Ses doigts caressent un instant un métal froid et rugueux mais il n'y prête pas attention, trop heureux de sombrer enfin dans un trou noir salutaire. Perte de connaissance provisoire ou définitive, Sheppard s'en fiche éperdument et l'accueille avec soulagement.

**oooOOOooo**

La luminosité est étrange, comme légèrement bleutée. Evan avance doucement. Une légère brise lui caresse le visage. Il frissonne.

Autour de lui des ombres semblent danser au rythme doux d'un chant féminin. Le major marche droit devant lui sans but définit. Son regard d'abord vague parait soudain se fixer. Comme sortant d'un songe, il regarde autour de lui.

_- Où suis-je ?_ Murmure-t-il en apercevant au loin la voilure déchirée d'un navire de la flotte Espagnol.

Ses pas le promènent au hasard et le militaire se laisse guider comme un enfant endormi. Soudain un bruit le fait émerger de sa torpeur. Un claquement, comme une mâchoire géante puis un cri d'agonie. Il cherche autour de lui l'animal qui serai à l'origine du bruit, mais le silence est revenu et rien ne bouge. Rien, si ce n'est la sensation d'être observé. Des petits picotements lui labourent le dos, comme autant de signaux d'alarmes.

Son attention se porte au-dessus de lui et il découvre la mer qui l'enveloppe de son drap bleu. Evan examine attentivement cette coque qui à l'air de bouger indépendamment des courrant marins qui l'agite. Un visage se dessine, puis un second. Deux silhouettes dansent autour de la bulle de verre qui l'isole des flots meurtriers. Deux sirènes fredonnent un air hypnotique, leurs queues écaillées balançant aux diapasons de leurs notes. La première s'approche de major en glissant sur la coupole jusqu'à atteindre le sol sablonneux. Son visage est encadré par une magnifique chevelure brune aux reflets auburn. Le major reconnaît immédiatement le docteur Elisabeth Weir.

_-«Que faites-vous là docteur Weir ? »_

Celle-ci ne répond pas mais d'un doigt délicat touche le sable doré. Comme par une magie inconnue du militaire, le sable se transforme. Il se gondole et se mets à bouger en des mouvements circulaires assez anarchiques. Une mini tornade secoue le fond marin pour disparaître aussi subitement qu'elle était venue.

La bulle d'air géante qui entoure le major Lorne n'est plus posée sur le sable fin mais sur un épais tapis métallique. De nombreux objets, rouillés, cassés ou encore éventrés, y sont entassés comme dans une immense décharge sous-marine. Elisabeth a disparu.

Evan la cherche des yeux mais seule la seconde femme des mers est visible. Elle a les traits de Teyla. Son corsage est fait de grandes algues rouges brodées de petits coquillages aux mille couleurs. Elle désigne le centre de la coupole et semble effrayée. Evan progresse dans la direction indiquée mais ses pas sont rendus difficile par l'irrégularité du terrain. Brusquement il perd l'équilibre et tombe au sol au moment même où un rayon allait le frapper. Saisit d'effroi il regarde le blanc faisceau qui vient toucher ce qui ressemble à un vieux bateau de plaisance. Ce dernier disparaît, laissant un espace vide de toute matière mais emplie de terreur.

Le major Evan Lorne se met à courir le plus vite possible, évitant à de multiples reprises le faisceau désintégrateur. Il court jusqu'à se retrouver au centre de la cloche. Arrêté net dans son élan par la surprise, Evan reste bêtement debout, bouche bée devant l'étonnant tableau.

Un géant se tient assis sur un tas de bois et de métal, comme un autel en son honneur. Le siège est constitué de vieux navires aux pavillons terriens, français, espagnols, britanniques, américains mais aussi de vaisseaux plus récents et surprise de taille, un jumper !

Evan reste figé sur la présence du jumper. D'un regard circulaire il examine les lieux et découvre bien vite le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay.

Sheppard est étalé inerte sur un petit tas de ferraille composé des restes d'un vieux stellite terrien et de ce qui aurai pu être l'aile d'un vaisseau de la mort. Le colonel semble mort depuis bien longtemps. Il est blanc comme un fantôme et au comble de l'horreur, il lui manque une jambe.

Le major se sent mal, sa tête tourne et ses oreilles bourdonnent. Il sent bien que dans quelques minutes, il tombera dans les pommes. Se retenant contre l'envie de s'évanouir et celui de savoir, il lutte avec rage, malgré la nausée que cela lui inspire. Dégoûté, il détourne son regard de son supérieur pour porter assistance à McKay

Lorne se remets à courir tout en criant le nom de Rodney. Il court et crie mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche et les mètres qui l'éloignaient du scientifique ne semblent pas diminuer. Evan cesse donc ses efforts qu'il sait être vains et reste spectateur de l'ascension de McKay.

Rodney escalade la montagne de tôle qui paraît devenir de plus en plus haute au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Lorne le suit des yeux un moment avant de porter son attention au géant.

Il ne peut retenir un hurlement de stupeur et de surprise. Le cri se propage dans toute la bulle et l'écho qui lui revient ne fait qu'amplifier la peur qui le tenaille. McKay continue son escapade comme si de rien n'était.

Le géant possède un œil unique au milieu de son front. Le cyclope ne prête pas plus d'attention à Lorne qu'à McKay. Il est en train de sucer ce qui ressemble à un petit bâton. Lorne scrute avec concentration le dit bâton et découvre avec plus d'horreur encore, que celui-ci n'est autre qu'un os humain d'où se détachent quelques reste de chair. De la toile bleu nuit y est encore retenue par du sang séché et le major Lorne ne peut retenir davantage sa nausée en comprenant qu'il s'agit de la jambe de son colonel.

Le major Lorne hurle et hurle encore lorsqu'il se réveille le front couvert de transpiration et le ventre noué par une terrible douleur.

**oooOOOooo**

McKay avance prudemment à l'ombre d'un galion. Les canons sont tous dirigés vers le centre du bouclier, vers le lieu qui semble attirer toutes les convoitises.

Plus il y réfléchit, plus le scientifique est persuadé d'y trouver les réponses aux questions qu'il se pose.

Où sont-ils ? Cela ils le savent déjà. Ils sont sous les eaux terriennes de l'Atlantique, là où mythes et légendes ont imaginé la cité perdue de l'Atlantide et le terrible triangle des Bermudes.

Maintenant savoir où ils sont ne les aident pas beaucoup, ce que McKay aimerai connaître, c'est pourquoi, comment et surtout…surtout, où se trouve la sortie ?!

Un éclair blanc frappe un cargo éventré qui est facilement visible, derrière un petit Cessna à la carlingue incomplète et les restes de ce qui ressemble à un satellite de télécommunication.

_-Le quinzième saut_, dit-il en pensant à Sheppard.

McKay ne cherche pas à en voir davantage et court comme un dératé vers le centre stratégique de leur prison. Il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à courir et lorsque le cri lui parvient il n'est pas assimilé comme un élément suffisamment important pour interrompre sa course. Quand en revanche le hurlement perdure au delà du simple cri de surprise, toute son amplitude fait écho dans l'esprit de l'homme de science et lui tétanise l'ensemble de ses muscles. Glacé d'effroi, il évolue au ralentit jusqu'à ce que le cri d'agonie s'achève et le laisse couvert de sueur, immobile au milieu du néant.

Il faut plusieurs secondes à McKay pour qu'il sorte de sa torpeur et réalise qu'il n'est plus protégé par une carcasse rouillée de métal ou de bois pourri. Quelques secondes supplémentaire pour qu'il se rende compte qu'aucun faisceau ne vient le frapper et le téléporter.

Rodney McKay est arrivé au centre du bouclier. Devant lui se dresse une énorme porte, deux à trois fois plus grande que celle qu'Atlantis. A sa base, plusieurs batteries d'ordinateurs et de multiples câbles qui courent le long de l'anneau pour se rejoindre en son sommet. Là, un globe lumineux paraît regarder de son œil unique tout ce qui se passe dans son antre. Le faisceau blanc en sort et tourne en tout sens comme le regard perçant d'un geôlier. Seule la proximité du canadien à la base de la porte le protège de la sphère d'action du rayon.

McKay regarde stupéfait l'œil unique et immense, l'œil du cyclope.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre quatre**

Ombres et fantômes

McKay est fasciné par la sphère d'où émane l'intense lumière téléporteuse. Celle-ci est prisonnière d'un écrin dont la matière lui paraît inconnue. N'osant la quitter des yeux, il progresse lentement vers les tableaux de commandes. Ces derniers sont plus familiers à McKay et cela le rassure. Il quitte aussitôt l'œil inquisiteur pour se pencher sur ce qu'il pourrait apprendre des ordinateurs, habituellement assez bavards en sa présence.

Avec tout le savoir faire dont il a le secret, il fait parler les données informatiques, apprenant d'abord que ce sinistre lieu est bien l'œuvre des Anciens et ensuite…qu'ils sont fichtrement mal barrés !

**oooOOOooo**

Le major Lorne se sent vraiment mal. Son estomac se contorsionne dans tous les sens, le secouant de spasmes douloureux. Son front ruisselle d'une sueur froide et piquante. Les yeux embués par des larmes qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir laissé couler, le major reprend peu à peu conscience de sa présence dans le jumper et non dans l'antre du cyclope.

Un goût amer lui reste néanmoins dans la bouche lorsqu'il quitte le hangar pour rejoindre les équipes qui s'attèlent à retrouver le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay. Il avance d'un pas rapide, espérant trouver auprès d'eux des solutions et des réponses autres que celles de son cauchemar.

La traversée des couloirs d'Atlantis lui semble particulièrement sinistre. Ses lugubres songes ont laissé en lui une petite trace, comme la peur d'un évènement prémonitoire. Evan tente désespérément de quitter cette crainte mais le regard unique du cyclope le hante. Il frissonne toujours lorsqu'il rejoint les docteurs Weir et Zelenka.

Tous deux sont scotchés à leur ordinateur et ne semblent pas avoir perçu sa présence. Lorne s'avance doucement, à pas de loup, de crainte d'interrompre leurs réflexions.

Zelenka est plus ébouriffé que jamais. Les cheveux indomptables sur les yeux, il pianote frénétiquement sur son clavier. Quelques brides de mots lui échappent, comme le témoignage de pensées intimes. Le major tend l'oreille mais les syllabes s'entrecroisent sans aucun sens. Par habitude, Evan sait que lorsque le scientifique parle en tchèque, cela n'est pas bon signe.

Le major Lorne se tourne alors vers le docteur Weir, pensant la trouver tout aussi plongée dans son ordinateur qu'à son entrée. A sa grande surprise, Elisabeth a quitté ses recherches et le regarde d'un œil qui serait presque amusé si la situation était autre.

_-«Vous cherchez quelque chose major Lorne ?_

_-J'aimerai bien madame, mais vous m'avez interdit d'utiliser les jumpers._

_-Pour votre sécurité uniquement. »_

Evan ne peut cacher un petit sourire.

_-« Je pensais que pour retrouver le colonel Sheppard…_

_-Et bien vous pensiez mal major ! Le colonel est un grand garçon et il est responsable de ses actes. En aucun cas je ne mettrais en péril la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cette situation se produit et je suis certaine qu'il comprendrait._

_-Oui mais normalement, c'est moi qui aurais du accompagner le docteur McKay et s'il…_

_-Vous aussi Evan, devez assumer vos choix._

_-Oui madame. En attendant puis-je vous être utile ? »_

Elisabeth farfouille dans le tas de paperasse qui s'étale sur son bureau et en sort une feuille qu'elle tend au militaire.

_-« Faites circuler cette feuille auprès de tout le personnel et des athosiens présents dans la cité. Si cela évoque quelque chose à quelqu'un, qu'importe ce que c'est, je veux en être informée._

_-Bien madame. »_

Le major Lorne attrape la feuille et y jette machinalement un regard emprunt de curiosité. Sur le papier est imprimé le dessin stylisé, symbole de l'expérience ancienne.

Le major Lorne blêmit aussitôt. Un militaire qui devient blanc comme un linge, cela ne passe guère inaperçu. Le docteur Weir se lève et soutient le major qui commence à perdre pied. Lorne est de nouveau couvert de sueur froide. Il lève les yeux vers Elisabeth mais n'arrive pas à émettre le moindre son. Celle-ci le fait promptement asseoir à sa place. Le major distingue à peine Elisabeth et Radek qui se penchent vers lui avec inquiétude.

Il regarde la feuille entre ses doigts tremblants. Un losange avec en son centre un œil unique, celui du cyclope de son rêve. Evan ignore ce qui l'effraie le plus, le fait d'imaginer Sheppard et McKay réellement prisonniers de son cauchemar ou le fait d'être capable de les voir, tout simplement.

**oooOOOooo**

John ne sait plus très bien s'il est dans le réel ou s'il navigue dans les effluves d'un cauchemar. Il n'a pas ouvert les yeux car il perçoit très bien l'obscurité qui l'entoure. Un froid intense le paralyse, comme s'il était pris dans une congère. Le sol lui semble dure comme de la pierre, loin du confort de son lit. Le colonel s'étire doucement, espérant réveiller son corps et son esprit mais cela n'a pour effet que de ranimer une douleur qu'il avait vainement tenté de nier. Parfaitement convaincu malheureusement de ne pas être la proie d'un vilain songe, il se force à ouvrir les yeux et à affronter la réalité.

La première chose qui l'accueille est évidement le noir intense, tout aussi saisissant que la brûlure du froid glacial. La seconde perception est celle de la morsure qui continue de mâchouiller sadiquement sa cheville. Sheppard tente de bouger son pied, mais malgré sa prudence, le petit mouvement déclenche aussitôt une souffrance qu'il n'imaginait pas. Le colonel respire profondément en se laissant aller sur le dos, bras écartés loin du lui.

Tout son corps est baigné de transpiration, majorant de fait son refroidissement et l'engourdissement qui en résulte. Toujours dos à plat contre le sol, Sheppard glisse une main dans l'une des multiples poches de sa tenue et en sort un petit Zippo au motif du chat noir de la butte Montmartre. Un souvenir de jeunesse qui pourrait bien lui être utile. Un petit glissement du doigt et la flamme jaillit, éclairant la cale d'une étrange aura. Sheppard regarde la petite flammèche danser et les ombres qu'elle projette contre les parois. Leurs concavités donnent l'illusion d'arabesques dont la fluidité hypnotise presque le colonel. De fait, il utilise ces formes afin de distraire son esprit de la douleur qui risquerait de le paralyser le moment venu. Lorsque celui-ci semble adéquat, le colonel jette un œil furtif sur sa jambe et ce qui l'enserre.

Un rire d'abord rauque et sonore puis plus geignard et saccadé sort de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

_-« Un piège à loup ! Me voilà fait comme un rat. »_

Doucement, en prenant bien soin de ne pas bouger sa cheville, Sheppard se redresse tout en pliant légèrement ses genoux, pour arriver à hauteur du piège.

L'engin de torture avait sans doute pour but d'éloigner des vauriens d'une cale où s'entassait trésors d'or et de diamants…ou plus vraisemblablement d'éviter que les marins ne se saoulent discrètement.

Les deux mâchoires ferriques sont usées par une épaisse couche de rouille.

_-« Me v'là bon pour un rappel anti-tétanique. »_

L'usure du temps, de l'eau et de l'humidité a grippé le mécanisme qui par chance n'a pas fonctionné avec toute sa force de frappe. Une chance sinon il y aurait deux morceaux de John Sheppard dans la soute du vaisseau. John imagine sa silhouette couchée, inerte et livide et la petite forme à côté, posée comme un pied de nez ! Sheppard rit de plus belle à cette ridicule évocation.

Une fois passé le cap de la surprise, le colonel décide de prendre les choses en main et d'agir. Grâce au faible éclairage que lui procure son briquet, il découvre rapidement l'outil qui lui sera nécessaire. Un morceau de ferraille idéal pour faire levier et jouer le rôle du pied de biche.

Sheppard pose son Zippo près de lui et défait la chaussure qui enveloppe son pied meurtri. Après une rapide recherche visuelle sans aucun résultat, il glisse une main dans sa combinaison et en sort hésitant son Beretta M92.

Le colonel regarde son arme de point comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. D'une certaine façon, c'est bien la première fois qu'il envisage une telle utilisation de son pistolet. Il vérifie que la sécurité est bien enclenchée et prend la crosse entre ses dents. Sans attendre davantage il glisse la barre métallique entre les deux mâchoires du piège et exerce une pression sur le mécanisme. Celui-ci tarde à réagir puis dans un grincement lugubre fini par bouger et finalement céder. La pression se relâche légèrement, juste assez pour laisser le pied s'extirper de son étau.

Sheppard serre férocement les dents alors qu'il retire son pied qui racle méchamment les dents de fer au passage. La sueur qui coule sur ses tempes et dans son dos n'est plus froide et piquante mais chaude et désagréable. L'effort lui paraît surréaliste face au peu de centimètres parcourus. Cependant, lorsque la pointe de son pied apparaît au-dessus de la gueule béante du piège, c'est avec soulagement qu'il relâche la pression qu'il exerçait sur le levier. Erreur de débutant. La mâchoire claque avec tant de violence qu'elle entraîne avec elle le levier et le bras de Sheppard. Ce dernier, emporté par le mouvement, bascule sur le côté, évitant de peu de se retrouver le bras pris dans le piège. Le sang affluant de nouveau dans sa cheville redonne vie au membre agonisant et à la souffrance qui y faisait son lit. Etalé sur le flanc, le colonel Sheppard lâche la crosse de son arme. Une rangée de dent s'y est imprimée, mais ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il le découvrira. Pour le moment, John Sheppard est au pays où les rêves ne sont ni bleus ni heureux, mais ont au moins le mérite d'être indolores.

**oooOOOooo**

Si la colère était une couleur, celle du docteur McKay serait le noir rougit de la braise incandescente. Plus il décortique les données en sa possession, plus la situation lui semble grotesque. Un piège vieux comme le monde, oublié de tous et surtout des Anciens. Un piège qui continue de semer la mort au hasard des galaxies.

La magnificence des Anciens est exposée sous cette cloche d'énergie. Aucune limite dans leur pouvoir, aucune limite et aucune déontologie autre que pour eux-mêmes.

_-« Ne pas intervenir dans l'évolution des espèces ! Hum ! »_

Le scientifique est furieux.

_-« Mouai ! On ne se mêle pas des affaires des autres, mais dans notre propre intérêt nous ferons une petite exception. »_

Le ton est sarcastique et traduit tout le dégoût que lui inspire l'expérience dont il est le jouet.

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Et vous dites que Rodney escaladait quoi ? »_

Le ton ironique de Zelenka n'échappe à personne. Le tchèque est penché sur le major Lorne comme si les paroles de ce dernier soulageaient un besoin vital. Les yeux de Radek ne sont plus que deux fentes ornementées de petites rides plissées qui brillent avec avidité.

Si le scientifique voit dans les propos du militaire matière à plaisanter, ce n'est pas le cas d'Elisabeth Weir, loin de là. D'un ton qui ne laisse aucune place à la réplique, elle interrompt le scientifique. Le docteur Carson Becket est également de la partie depuis qu'Elisabeth lui a demandé de vérifier l'état de santé du major.

Elisabeth parait prendre particulièrement au sérieux le rêve d'Evan.

_-« En tant que médecin qu'en pensez-vous Carson ?_

_-Le major Lorne est en excellente condition physique. Et comme vous me demander mon avis, j'ajouterai que ces derniers temps, c'était loin d'être le cas du colonel Sheppard.»_

Si la réponse avait pour but de culpabiliser Elisabeth, c'est raté. En revanche le major Lorne prend la remarque du médecin comme une claque en pleine figure.

_-« Je sais que je n'aurai jamais du supplier le colonel de me remplacer, mais… »_

Il termine sa phrase tout en regardant ses chaussures.

_-« …mais je n'ai pas eu besoin d'insister beaucoup. »_

Le major Lorne s'avachit dans son fauteuil, écrasé par le poids de la culpabilité.

Une pluie de feuilles et de croquis tombe au pied du militaire. Sidéré, il lève les yeux vers le point de mire de tous les regards. Elisabeth Weir a ses deux poings crispés sur le bureau.

_-« Bon cela suffit maintenant ! Major redressez-vous bon sang !_

_Docteur Beckett, docteur Zelenka, avez-vous une explication logique à tout cela ? »_

Une cacophonie insupportable fait suite à cette question.

Zelenka tente d'expliquer que cela ne résulte que du hasard alors que Beckett essaye de faire une analogie avec les transes du colonel Sheppard lors de son périple souterrain. (fanfic: La tombe)

_-« STOP !!! »_

De nouveau le silence et les regards. Elisabeth pousse un terrible soupire.

_-« Je ne comprends pas bien le rapport Carson ?_

_- Les cauchemars du colonel étaient induits par des impulsions électriques qui agissaient directement sur les connections neuronales du colonel. »_

Elisabeth fait un signe de main appelant le médecin à poursuivre mais surtout à abréger.

C'est Zelenka qui prend la relève et conclue les pensées du docteur.

_-« C'est exact ! On aurait du y penser avant. C'est vraiment bête, je… »_

Le regard assassin du docteur Weir écourte aussitôt les divagations du scientifique. Celui-ci poursuit donc son explication sans plus de commentaires.

_-« N'ayant personne sur place lors de leurs expériences, les Anciens devaient forcément avoir un moyen de contrôler de visu leurs déroulements. Le jumper répond aux impulsions psychiques du pilote. On peut parfaitement supposer que le processus est réversible et qu'un programme peut ainsi être transmit du jumper au pilote. »_

Elisabeth semble étonnée.

_-« C'est vraiment possible ? »_

Zelenka hausse les épaules en un geste d'impuissance.

_-« Plus nous apprenons des Anciens et plus on a le sentiment de régresser. J'ignore si c'est possible mais c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une explication logique. »_

Lorne est partagé entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude.

_-« Donc, je ne suis pas extralucide c'est déjà rassurant, mais pourquoi projeter les informations sous forme de cauchemar ?_

_- Je pense plutôt que c'est votre cerveau limité qui n'a pas su interpréter les renseignements correctement. »_

Zelenka sourit à pleines dents en poursuivant sa phrase.

_-« Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu major Lorne. »_

Voyant apparaître un éclair de rage dans le regard du militaire, le scientifique s'empresse de temporiser sa remarque acerbe.

_-« Nous n'avons pas les mêmes capacités que les Anciens, c'est bien regrettable, mais c'est un fait. Votre cerveau a utilisé des données en sa possession pour retranscrire les images psychiques du colonel et de Rodney. Je pencherai pour l'Iliade, non ?_

_-Hum…oui. Avec un mélange de Rabelais pour le côté glouton du géant. »_

Elisabeth secoue doucement la tête en un geste de grande lassitude. Décidément ces hommes sont vraiment de grands enfants parfois.

_-« Messieurs, quand vous aurez fini de supputez, on pourra peut-être tenter d'y voir plus clair. Radek, vous avez dit que les Anciens n'étaient pas sur place lors des expériences, c'est bien cela ?_

_-Oui. Mais ils avaient sans doute une ribambelle d'ordinateurs pour leur transmettre, si ce n'est des images, au moins des données informatiques._

_-Pourquoi pas une caméra, ça me parait bien plus exploitable et plus facile d'accès?_

_-Peut-être même trop justement._

_-…_

_-D'abord parce que l'image aurai pu être interceptée par des non-initiés, ensuite…parce que je ne sais pas tout docteur Weir ! »_

Elisabeth Weir ponctue le dialogue d'une phrase chuchotée pour elle-même.

_-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils testaient bon sang ? »_

Zelenka devient subitement écarlate.

_-« Ha, parce que je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? »_

**oooOOOooo**

Rodney est perplexe. L'étude des ordinateurs lui a donné matière à s'inquiéter. Le faisceau, la porte, le bouclier, tout ce qui nécessite de l'énergie fonctionnent grâce à une machine très complexe plongeant dans le magma de la Terre.

L'équipe d'Atlantis avait déjà connu ce type de fonctionnement, non basé sur des E2PZ mais sur l'énergie géothermique de la planète. Cette aventure les avait plongé au cœur d'un volcan, près de la chambre magmatique.

Mais la situation présente est bien différente. Ils ne sont pas dans un méga volcan mais sur une dorsale océanique d'où s'écoule du magma, refroidi et cristallisé. McKay sait qu'à l'inverse de l'océan Pacifique, où la vitesse d'expulsion du magma est rapide (17cm/an), dans le Pacifique, elle œuvre au rythme de 2 centimètres par an. Une telle progression est certes faible à l'échelle d'une vie humaine, mais pour cette construction qui date de plusieurs millénaires, elle est incroyable. Pour McKay il y a des conséquences inquiétantes à ce mécanisme immuable de la croûte terrestre.

La faible vitesse d'expansion a créé une vallée axiale de plus de dix kilomètres de large et de presque deux kilomètres de profondeur. Le bouclier est donc prisonnier d'un rift bien plus profond qu'il ne l'était à l'époque de l'expérience. De plus, les mouvements des fonds marins ont étiré et malmené les appareillages des Anciens qui ne sont quasiment plus en contact avec la dorsale et le magma. Le fonctionnement récent de la porte et du faisceau a largement pompé dans les réserves. Cependant celles-ci sont encore suffisantes pour de nombreuses années et ce n'est pas ce qui tourmente le plus le scientifique.

McKay s'interroge quand à la conduite à tenir. Détruire l'œil est une priorité absolue afin de retrouver le colonel et de se mouvoir en toute sécurité. Mais il a beau tourner les solutions dans tous les sens, il ne trouve pas comment désactiver l'œil sans arrêter l'alimentation géothermique…ce qui signerait leur arrêt de mort.

McKay est plongé dans ses réflexions quand une ombre le fait sursauter. Il se retourne, souriant.

_-« John, c'est vous ? »_

Seul le silence répond à son sourire.

Depuis son arrivée près de la porte le scientifique a la désagréable impression d'être observé. Son sentiment ne repose sur aucun élément concret et son esprit cartésien le sermonne, mais la sensation est persistante.

Son regard se pose sur les vestiges autour de lui. Certains sont si vieux qu'ils feraient le bonheur d'un archéologue. McKay pense immédiatement à Daniel Jackson, l'imaginant comme un enfant dans la caverne d'Ali Baba, farfouillant de droite à gauche, les lunettes encrassées par la poussière et les cheveux ébouriffés. Cette évocation le rassure temporairement car dès que son regard se porte sur des bateaux ou des avions, c'est l'image de fantômes de marins ou d'aviateurs qui s'ancre dans son esprit.

D'un mouvement brusque de la tête, il chasse les spectres qui hantent les lieux et se concentre sur la sphère.

_-« Comment détruire cet engin ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, les Anciens ont oublié de laisser le mode d'emploie. »_

Le scientifique entame un dialogue avec lui-même. McKay utilise fréquemment cette technique qui dit-il, l'aide à se concentrer et à raisonner. Pourtant en l'occurrence cela l'aide essentiellement à canaliser sa peur et ses phobies qui tout doucement progressent en lui.

_-« Que ferait Sheppard ?_

_-Ha ! Lui, évidement, il prendrait son flingue et dégommerait tout ! Du boulot de militaire quoi !_

_-Et moi ?_

_-Et moi, je… oh et puis zut ! »_

McKay plonge sa main dans sa combinaison et en sort le petit colt 19-11 que Sheppard lui a donné. Il met la sphère dans sa ligne de mire et tire sans plus réfléchir.

Le recul est puissant et le tireur inexpérimenté. McKay se retrouve assis par terre, un peu étourdit. Il lève les yeux et n'en revient pas.

_-« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pour une fois la solution Sheppard était parfaite. »_

Aussitôt des voyants s'allument sur les divers écrans et tableaux de commandes. McKay se relève et examine les données.

_-« Je me disais aussi. C'était impossible qu'une idée à la Sheppard soit si simplement efficace. Voici le second effet Kisscool de Sheppard. »_

Le teint blafard et le front couvert de sueur, le scientifique regarde la jauge d'énergie chuter.

Derrière lui une ombre se profile. McKay la perçoit et se retourne de nouveau, pris de panique. Des auras blanchâtres semblent nager autour et au-dessus de lui. Oubliant l'alarme qui clignote frénétiquement, McKay se met à courir en quête de Sheppard et du jumper. Un bruit de tôle puis celui des claviers… quelqu'un l'a remplacé au pied de la porte.

**oooOOOooo**

La dernière marche est la plus difficile. Péniblement, Sheppard s'extrait de la carcasse de bois, retrouvant avec plaisir l'air aseptisé et métallique de la cloche sous-marine. Il s'étale sur le pont du navire, le dos contre le plancher et le regard perdu dans l'infinité de l'océan. Il reste ainsi plusieurs minutes, noyé dans le bleu de l'eau avant de réagir. Aucune onde n'est venue le frapper. McKay a donc réussit à désactiver le faisceau téléporteur. Sheppard se sent soulagé. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être de nouveau la proie de glacial rayon. De plus, cela signifie que McKay est en vie et avec lui l'espoir de trouver une sortie.

Loin dans un angle de son champ de vision, un petit mouvement titille sa curiosité. Sheppard sursaute et y porte son attention. Rien que le silence, puis soudain un bruit bien reconnaissable pour le militaire. Celui du colt qu'il a donné à McKay.

Un coup.

Le colonel se questionne sur ce qui a bien pu motiver McKay au point qu'il sorte son arme. L'inquiétude n'est pourtant pas de mise car il sait que son ami est du genre plutôt prompt à tirer au moindre bruit suspect.

Un coup…puis un deuxième.

Cette fois-ci c'est bien de l'anxiété qui assaille le colonel. McKay ne tirerait pas pour rien à de multiple reprise. Une question tracasse le militaire. McKay sait-il que son chargeur ne contient que sept balles et qu'il en a déjà utilisé trois ?

Faisant fi de sa douleur et de sa démarche ridicule, Sheppard se met à courir aussi vite que possible vers le centre du bouclier. Il ignore qu'en réalité son ami Rodney McKay a tiré quatre fois… ne gardant en réserve que peu de coup face à son adversaire.

Sheppard court et courrait encore s'il n'avait été arrêté en chemin par une vision extraordinaire en ce lieu. Extraordinaire et terrifiante.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre cinq**

Ennemis personnels

Elisabeth se retient d'exploser. Si elle pouvait désintégrer le docteur Zelenka d'une simple pensée, ce serait chose faite. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas ajouter dans le lot le major Lorne ?

Non finalement, plus elle y pense, plus elle se dit que se devrait être tout le monde, Sheppard et McKay inclus, ou personne. Bon, puisqu'il en est ainsi, Elisabeth choisit de ne faire disparaître personne... elle s'en chargera dans son prochain rêve.

Le docteur Radek Zelenka est un peu surprit. Le docteur Weir ne semble pas savoir de quelle expérience il s'agit. Pourtant, il lui a lu les données au fur et à mesure, pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas écouté ? Voyant que la responsable d'Atlantis est au bord de l'explosion, il préfère prendre les devants plutôt que d'attendre la remontrance.

_-« Je ne comprends pas docteur Weir, je vous ai fait part de mes découvertes. Vous ne m'avez pas écouté pendant que je parlais ? »_

Elisabeth a de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Le sourire de Lorne et l'air un peu perdu de Beckett ne l'aidant absolument pas à garder son calme.

_-« …Si docteur Zelenka. Je vous ai ECOUTE, mais je n'ai rien compris._

_Je…ne…parle pas…tchèque… MOI !!!! »_

La réplique d'Elisabeth a pour effet de faire disparaître le scientifique. Comme par magie, ce dernier se disloque derrière son écran d'ordinateur.

Une petite voix venue de nulle part accompagne la tête de Radek lorsque celui-ci émerge enfin.

_-« Je suis confus docteur Weir. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte._

_-N'en parlons plus. Voulez-vous bien éclairer nos lanternes maintenant docteur Zelenka ?_

_-Et bien comme nous le soupçonnions depuis le début, les Anciens s'intéressaient aux différents modes de transports par téléportation. J'ai noté leur grand intérêt pour la technologie Asgard qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement évidement, mais qu'ils ne savaient visiblement pas reproduire sur leurs propres vaisseaux._

_-Comment est-ce possible ?_

_-Je suppose que les Asgards ont agit avec les Anciens comme il le font avec nous, les faisant profiter de leur technologie tout en préservant les secrets de fabrications. Hors les Anciens voulaient visiblement non seulement maîtriser la technique, mais également l'améliorer._

_-Continuez._

_-C'est dans cet optique que les données relatent la curiosité des Anciens vis-à-vis des faisceaux qu'utilisent les wraiths pour capturer leurs proies. Enfin, tout cela est mis en corrélation avec les anneaux de transport. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, la base de donnée parle explicitement de l'utilisation qu'en font les Goa'ulds. »_

Le docteur Zelenka s'arrête volontairement, sachant que ces derniers mots nécessitent un minimum de temps pour être assimilés correctement. C'est le major Lorne qui réagit le premier.

_-« Je ne pensais pas que les Anciens d'Atlantis avaient été en relation avec les Goa'ulds. »_

Elisabeth ressent une grande lassitude. Anciens, Asgards, Goa'ulds, tout cela commence à prendre une ampleur qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé.

_-« Savez-vous ce que cela implique ? »_

Visiblement, le docteur Zelenka n'en a qu'une vague idée. Il regarde Elisabeth avec plus d'étonnement que de réelle curiosité.

_-« Cela signifie qu'Atlantis était en contact avec la Terre durant les premières années, voire siècles, d'occupation de Râ. »_

Elisabeth poursuit avec un ton emprunt de tristesse et de regret.

_-« Et qu'ils n'ont rien fait ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

McKay s'est arrêté sans pour autant oser se retourner. Les ombres blanches ont disparu mais derrière lui les bruits émis par les consoles de commande traduisent toujours la présence de l'intrus. La peur submerge le scientifique qui commence à se sentir mal. Une pression lente mais certaine, oppresse ses poumons. Sa respiration devient laborieuse. Il s'assoit au sol et tente de se raisonner.

_-« Calmes-toi Rodney ! Respires profondément et retournes-toi doucement._

_-Pourquoi ? C'est peut-être un ennemi._

_-Oui, mais c'est peut-être un ami._

_-Si c'était un ami, il serait venu me voir au lieu de m'observer discrètement._

_-Si c'était un ennemi, il t'aurait tué bêta !_

_-Hum, ce n'est pas faux. »_

Lentement, avec un luxe de précautions incroyable, McKay quitte sa position et revient sur ses pas. A l'approche du centre de contrôle, il se glisse derrière une lourde porte métallique affublée d'un hublot, vestige d'un paquebot victime comme eux de la folle ambition des Anciens.

N'osant pas regarder de façon directe, McKay jette un regard fugace à travers la vitre dépolie du hublot. L'image est un peu floue mais parfaitement reconnaissable.

Pris de panique, le terrien se laisse glisser au sol, dos contre la porte. Il retient sa respiration comme si celle-ci pouvait trahir sa présence. Tout doucement il entreprend de se relever et d'avancer, sans jamais se retourner.

_-« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. »_

McKay progresse à pas de loup sans se soucier de la direction, pourvu qu'elle l'éloigne de la porte et surtout de l'intrus.

Un léger bruit le fait sursauter. Bien que peu rassuré il jette un œil par dessus son épaule. L'origine du bruit est là, debout, en équilibre parfait sur le mât de misaine d'un vieux brick à peine reconnaissable. Paniqué, McKay sort son colt et tire sans même chercher à atteindre sa cible. Il tire et court en même temps, ne songeant qu'à une seule chose…sauvez sa peau !

Sa course effrénée le conduit devant le Scorpion qui fut son premier refuge. L'idée d'être de nouveau enfermé dans le sous-marin nucléaire ne l'enchante guère, mais il ne voit pas de meilleur abri. D'ailleurs, il n'en voit tout simplement pas d'autre, qu'ils soient meilleur ou pire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il escalade la montagne d'acier jusqu'à atteindre le kiosque et l'ouverture laissée béante par le colonel Sheppard.

Son ennemi ne semble pas prêt à le laisser s'échapper. Il court vite, trop vite, et l'idée d'être enfermée tétanise McKay. Il hésite, regarde autour de lui. Aucune trace de Sheppard. En revanche son adversaire l'a repéré et s'apprête à monter sur le submersible. McKay tire à deux reprises, espérant, si ce n'est tuer son poursuivant, au moins le retenir assez longtemps pour fermer l'écoutille. Malgré la terreur qui l'envahit lorsqu'il pénètre dans le Scorpion, McKay ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement une fois l'écoutille hermétiquement close et bloquée de l'intérieur.

A l'extérieur, l'ennemi s'énerve, tape frénétiquement sur la coque et hurle atrocement. McKay ignore ce qui l'a mis dans un tel état de fureur. Sa nature belliqueuse tout simplement ou le fait que Rodney ai malencontreusement détruit le mécanisme d'alimentation géothermique…peut-être un peu des deux.

Dehors l'ennemi rode.

Dehors, le colonel Sheppard est en quête de son ami.

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Voila général Landry. »_

Elisabeth termine tout juste son rapport au SGC quand surgit derrière elle le major Lorne. Sans attendre que celle-ci lui donne la parole, le soldat attrape sa manche et la tire vers lui.

_-« Venez, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose._

_- Major Lorne ! Je suis avec SGC ! »_

Evan regarde autour de lui, comprenant seulement à ce moment-là, l'insubordination de son geste.

_-« Heu… désolé madame. »_

Le docteur Weir reprend sa conversation avec le général Landry, comme si de rien n'était.

_-« Donc nous pensons qu'ils sont dans la zone communément appelée le triangle des Bermudes. Pensez-vous pouvoir les localiser ?_

_-Nous verrons cela. Ce que j'aimerais comprendre docteur Weir, c'est pourquoi les Anciens ont créé un tel piège._

_-Ce n'était pas vraiment un piège mais plutôt une expérience militaire qu'ils ont négligemment oubliée lorsque la guerre contre les wraiths a éclaté._

_-Oublié !!!_

_-Disons, qu'ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter si vous me passez cette expression. Ils ont ensuite évacué Atlantis, dans l'urgence. Laissant malheureusement tout en état._

_-Bon. Nous allons étudiez cela. Je vous tiens au courrant._

_-Et pour le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay ? »_

Le général tousse discrètement dans son poing fermé.

_-« Je vous rappelle quand on a du nouveau. Merci docteur Weir, bon travail. »_

Le SGC interrompt aussitôt la communication, laissant Elisabeth furieuse.

_-« Je vous tiens au courrant. Bon travail ! Mais pour qui se prennent ces militaires à la fin ?!_

_-Hum hum ! »_

Une petite toux rappelle Elisabeth à l'ordre. Une petite toux qui lui fait aussitôt penser à celle du général Landry, ce qui n'est pas pour la mettre de bonne humeur. Elle se retourne, prête à découper en rondelles la première personne en sa présence. Et la première personne est…Ronon.

Bon et bien, finalement, elle attendra un peu avant de laisser sa fureur éclater.

_-« Ronon, que voulez-vous ?_

_-Evan et moi aimerions vous montrer quelque chose d'intéressant docteur Weir._

_-Evan ? Ah oui. De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_Nous avons envoyez un MALP sous-marin explorer la porte et les images sont…disons, intéressantes._

_-Un MALP sous-marin ? Cela existe ?_

_-Faut croire. Bon vous venez ? »_

Elisabeth ne cherche pas à en savoir davantage, mais lorsqu'elle se retrouve nez à nez avec le major Lorne, sa colère contre les militaires se libère subitement.

_-« Je vous avais dit de ne pas y retourner ! »_

Totalement pris au dépourvu, le major Lorne ne sait plus à quels saints se vouer.

_-« Oui, madame, mais je n'y suis pas allé directement. On y a envoyé un robot espion légèrement trafiqué._

_-Par qui ?_

_-Par moi. »_

Une jolie bouille ronde aux yeux bridés fait son apparition derrière le major Lorne. La tête baissée, la jeune scientifique attend la remontrance avec une dignité toute asiatique.

Elisabeth sent sa colère s'envoler. Personne sur Atlantis n'ignore l'affection que porte la jeune femme à Rodney McKay. Personne sauf McKay lui-même, bien évidement.

_-« Bon, montrez-moi ça. »_

D'une simple pression sur une touche, Evan déclenche un diaporama d'images montrant la porte. Une première série montre la porte inactive. Une seconde série représente le créneau horaire durant lequel la porte émet son signal. Evan désigne du doigt des voyants lumineux qui n'apparaissaient pas sur les premiers clichés.

_-« Bon et qu'est-ce que cela a d'extraordinaire. Je sais déjà qu'il y a une activité cyclique de la porte._

_-Attendez les photos suivantes. Ceux-ci correspondent également à une phase de repos. J'accélère le défilement. Voilà, c'est là ! »_

Evan désigne du doigt les voyants lumineux.

_-« Regardez, sur ces photographies, les voyants sont les mêmes. Sur ceux-ci en revanche, il y a une activité nouvelle et enfin…regardez ! Vous voyez, la porte s'est soudainement éteinte._

_-La fin du cycle sans doute._

_-Non, le MALP est resté sur place et c'est même rapproché. La porte est restée inactive, elle ne fonctionne plus. »_

Ronon s'approche d'Elisabeth.

_-« C'est signé McKay. »_

**oooOOOooo**

John s'approche doucement du vaisseau. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il en voit un de si près. Il a même déjà eu l'occasion d'en piloter un. Tout cela ne lui rappelle d'ailleurs pas de bons souvenirs. D'une main il caresse la mécanique, mais il retire brusquement ses doigts, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Le petit vaisseau fonctionne parfaitement. Il ressent les vibrations de l'influx énergétique qui parcoure l'appareil.

La peur s'insinue en lui lorsqu'il prend conscience de ce que cela signifie. Ce vaisseau est là depuis peu et son occupant est forcement encore vivant, errant sous le bouclier à la recherche de nourriture.

Le colonel jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Le silence règne en maître dans la bulle sous-marine. Il aimerait examiner le vaisseau de plus près mais l'absence de bruit et de coup de feu l'inquiète. Maintenant qu'il connaît la nature de l'ennemi, il ne souhaite qu'une chose, retrouver le docteur McKay en vie.

Avant de retourner à son exploration, le colonel prend le temps de soigner sa cheville. Son pied est boursouflé par l'œdème. Ce n'est pas excessivement douloureux tant qu'il ne cherche pas à utiliser son articulation et à poser son pied. Malheureusement l'immobilité étant impossible, le colonel se fait une raison. S'il doit souffrir autant tenter de limiter les dégâts. Après avoir fait un pansement compressif sur la plaie suintante, le colonel enlace son pied et sa cheville à l'aide d'une bande auto agrippante. Il ajuste la tension de la bande afin de lui permettre un minimum de mouvement. Cela ne rend pas ce strapping improvisé particulièrement efficace, mais s'il veut courir, il n'a pas d'autre choix.

Quelques mouvements lui apprennent que la douleur est toujours présente mais moindre et surtout moins invalidante. Prêt à repartir, Sheppard prend son arme en main, découvrant à cette occasion la marque laissée par sa dentition. Le colonel sourit, désabusé et fataliste puis prend une grande inspiration et s'élance. Derrière lui la carcasse du dart disparaît peu à peu.

**oooOOOooo**

Le wraith s'acharne sur la porte du sous-marin avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Lorsqu'il a vu la porte s'activer il a comprit qu'un autre vaisseau s'était fait capter par l'étrange rayon. Aussitôt il est parti en quête de survivants, potentielle source de vie pour lui. Mais comme d'habitude le faisceau blanc est venu brouiller les règles du jeu, l'obligeant à chercher sa proie au grès des interventions de la machine.

La machine, c'est ainsi qu'il a nommé la sphère d'où émane le rayon. Cela fait presque un an qu'il est prisonnier de ce bouclier. Le souvenir de sa capture est hélas encore bien présent. Il volait avec le reste de son escadrille vers la cité atlante quand un signal a capté son attention. Il a eu le tord de vouloir en connaître l'origine, pensant à un piège caché par les terriens. C'était bien un piège mais les terriens n'en étaient pas à l'origine.

Depuis un an qu'il farfouille dans la bulle d'air posée au fond de l'océan, il a eu plus que le temps nécessaire pour comprendre ce qu'était sa prison. Une expérience des Anciens, son ennemi originel, pour utiliser la technologie de la téléportation. Au vu des différents vaisseaux présents sous la cloche, dont la plupart lui sont inconnus, le wraith a deviné depuis longtemps que la porte d'Atlantis n'est pas la seule trappe donnant accès à l'antre de la machine. Les Anciens voulaient sous doute être certain que leur rayon pourrait atteindre tous les types de vaisseaux.

Qui craignaient-ils donc autant ?

La réponse à cette question, comme à bien d'autres encore, est malheureusement restée sans réponse…du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

En voyant le terrien s'approcher de la machine, le wraith avait eu bien du mal à ne pas se jeter sur lui pour s'alimenter. Cependant, il n'était pas à quelques heures près et il voulait savoir si l'homme saurait comment s'extirper de ce piège fatal. Le wraith ayant pour sa part tout essayé. La porte ne s'activait que dans un sens et ne présentait donc aucune planche de salut. Il en était même venu à douter de l'existence d'une solution alors s'il y avait la moindre chance que l'homme sache comment sortir d'ici, il fallait la tenter…

Le wraith avait joué et avait perdu !

Non seulement l'humain n'avait pas su trouver de sortie mais en plus il avait détruit le mécanisme d'alimentation géothermique. Le bouclier allait doucement céder et l'eau les emporter. Finalement c'était bien une sortie, mais pas celle envisagé de prime abord.

**oooOOOooo**

McKay se laisse mollement aller sur le sol de la salle des commandes. Dehors le bruit des coups devient de plus en plus lointain jusqu'à disparaître. Il n'entend plus que le doux murmure de sa respiration. Apaisé McKay ferme les yeux et reste ainsi un temps qu'il voudrait infini.

Un autre murmure vient lui titiller les oreilles. Un bip régulier. Le scientifique associant systématiquement bip et problème, se relève et part en quête de sa provenance. Ses pas d'abord aisés deviennent doucement lents et difficiles. L'oppression qui l'avait saisit à l'extérieur du Scorpion refait surface dans tout son être phobique. Il regarde autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose susceptible de le rassurer mais seul la pénombre et la proximité des cadavres l'enveloppent. Soudain il remarque un voyant qui clignote faiblement au-dessus de lui. Portant davantage son attention sur les différents tableaux de commandes, il réalise alors que plusieurs voyants sont allumés et que le bip est en fait multiples. Pris de panique, il commence à courir dans les couloirs du sous-marin.

Il passe ainsi un, puis deux sas, sans trop réagir quand soudain quelque chose le frôle. Un frisson le parcoure, lui hérissant chaque centimètre carré de peau. Un murmure raisonne dans l'habitacle du sous-marin. Une parole chuchotée comme un avertissement, une menace. Affolé McKay commence à battre des bras dans tous les sens, chassant les fantômes qui attaquent son esprit. Il cri et gesticule comme un dément, continuant à courir comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Il ferme les écoutilles dans l'espoir de s'isoler mais chaque compartiment a son lot de souffrance et de douleur à expectorer. Plus il avance plus la folie le gagne.

Les yeux exorbités, il regarde les squelettes prendre vie et les fantômes des sous-mariniers danser la gigue. Terrorisé par ses multiples hallucinations le terrien s'effondre au sol. Un petit filet de bave s'échappe de la commissure de ses lèvres. Dans le sous-marin, seul le geignement du scientifique est perceptible. McKay a les yeux ouvert sur un monde qui n'a pour origine que ses phobies et ses démons personnels.

Si le scientifique était lucide, il comprendrait qu'en désactivant la source d'énergie, il a interrompu le champ électromagnétique qui paralysait les appareils au sol. Si McKay n'était pas prisonnier de ses propres terreurs, il réaliserait que les voyants et autres bruits qui naissent doucement sous tout le bouclier sont juste la traduction des énergies résiduelles présentes dans les vaisseaux. Si le scientifique était encore présent dans la tête de McKay, il saurait que le jumper est de nouveau en état de marche. Beaucoup de si et un petit mais… mais Rodney n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, loin du scientifique, loin de celui qui porte l'espoir.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Là, j'avoue, j'ignore si on peut bloquer une écoutille de l'intérieur. Personnellement, j'en doute, mais pour les besoins de ma fic, merci de faire semblant d'y croire._

_Le MALP et moi, c'est une longue histoire d'amour. Après le mini-malp (La tombe) voici le malp sous-marin. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre six**

Combats

Elisabeth est nerveuse. Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'elle attend de reprendre contact avec SGC.

Que se passe-t-il là-bas ?

Tentent-ils vraiment de venir au secours de ses hommes ou simplement d'extraire de cette mésaventure une potentielle utilisation militaire ?

L'un des techniciens en charge des communications la sort de ses rêveries.

_-« Docteur Weir, j'ai l'appel prioritaire pour la Terre que vous avez demandé. Le général Landry est en ligne._

_-Passez-le moi ! Général, ici Elisabeth Weir. Vous avez du nouveau ? »_

Le général marque un très court temps d'arrêt, montrant bien qu'il désapprouve la précipitation du docteur Weir. Son empressement à retrouver le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay l'agace prodigieusement car il signe son implication personnelle. Le général Landry n'est pas un homme insensible et il comprend parfaitement l'inquiétude d'Elisabeth. Cependant, c'est avant tout un militaire et qui plus est, un général… les sentiments personnels doivent donc être sinon oubliés, du moins laissés de côté au bénéfice de l'action.

_-« Je pense que vous serez rassurée de savoir que le Deadale est sur zone._

_-Oui, merci général. Le colonel Caldwell est un excellent professionnel et je ne pouvais espérer meilleure équipe de secours. Merci mon général. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Dans la bulle sous-marine, seul le silence est perceptible.

Le colonel Sheppard continue d'avancer mais sa cheville lui rappelle à chaque instant qu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Pire, une sourde douleur qu'il croyait guérit a refait son apparition. Fatigué et littéralement vidé par ses multiples sauts dans l'espace, le colonel souffre de ses récentes blessures et en particulier de sa perforation aux poumons (Fanfic : Autres regards). Sa respiration est difficile et lui occasionne brûlure et tiraillements.

Alors qu'il progresse lentement, Sheppard réalise qu'une nouvelle difficulté vient de faire son apparition. De l'eau s'écoule par de multiples percées au sein du bouclier.

Tout comme le bouclier d'Atlantis lors de leur arrivée, celui-ci semble canaliser ses dernières réserves d'énergie pour préserver le cœur du programme. Ainsi seul le haut du dôme énergétique semble épargné par les brèches.

En voyant l'eau s'infiltrer entre ses pieds puis grimper frénétiquement le long de sa cheville, le colonel ne peut réprimer un frisson d'angoisse. L'eau progresse vite, trop vite !

Il y a déjà quinze bons centimètres d'eau au sol. Un liquide froid et saisissant. Une eau salée, plus algique qu'apaisante.

_-« Encore un coup de McKay ! »_

Sheppard grimace en pensant à son ami. La présence du wraith, les détonations entendues et maintenant le silence… tout cela n'est guère rassurant.

**oooOOOooo**

Pourquoi les fantômes ne le laissent-ils pas en paix ?

Rodney McKay est plongé corps et âme dans son cauchemar phobique. Autour de lui, des formes incertaines flottent, dansent et chantent des hymnes à la mort. Un chant doux et enivrant qui hypnotise McKay. De pales et inconsistantes, les silhouettes se transforment soudain en sirènes.

_-« Rodney, reste avec nous…_

_-Rodney, viens avec nous… »_

McKay se laisse bercé avec plaisir. Un petit sourire vient apaiser le visage crispé du scientifique. Il se détend et se laisse aller…

Sa respiration se fait plus lente, plus douce, puis s'arrête.

Il reste ainsi, les yeux grands ouverts sur les divines apparitions. Ses oreilles bourdonnent mais qu'importe, ce n'est que le chant de ses princesses. Sa tête est lourde mais son corps est si léger. Il se sent flotter.

Rodney McKay, l'éternel pessimiste est heureux.

Doucement, comme on ferme la lumière, sa vue s'amenuise, ne laissant plus qu'une petite teinte de couleur au centre de son champs visuel. Dans sa poitrine son cœur bats frénétiquement un appel à l'aide. Rodney le perçoit mais n'en à cure…il est si bien, loin des aléas du corps humain.

C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd tente de l'extirper de son néant. McKay lutte pour rester dans son mortel cocon mais le bruit se réitère. Son cœur bat plus fort et rythme les sensations qui refont surface. Sa poitrine le brûle intensément.

D'un bond, McKay se redresse, la bouche béante et les yeux exorbités. Il prend une grande inspiration, reste un instant en apnée puis reprend son souffle vers une respiration plus harmonieuse.

Comme un homme sortant enfin la tête de l'eau, il regarde hébété autour de lui. Il est toujours dans le sous-marin nucléaire. Son regard se porte à droite puis à gauche, sur les traces qui furent les occupants du Scorpion.

Machinalement, de la paume de ses mains, il essuie le haut de sa combinaison comme si une substance invisible l'avait enveloppée. McKay se débarrasse ainsi de la désagréable sensation de contact avec les fantômes. Le toucher de ses mains avec son torse lui redonne une image complète de son corps, image qui pendant un certain temps s'était évaporée avec ses songes.

Une nouvelle détonation secoue le submersible. McKay pense aussitôt au wraith laissé dehors.

Se pourrait-il qu'il cherche à ouvrir de force l'écoutille ?

Bien sur pour l'ennemi la capture du terrien est non seulement capitale, mais plus encore vitale. Il ne doit pas y avoir tous les jours de bonnes petites vies bien fraîches à déguster.

McKay se relève et cherche du regard la sortie. Dans sa panique, il a fermé toutes les écoutilles derrière lui, espérant se préserver de ses poursuivants imaginaires. Maintenant lucide, le scientifique repart vers la salle de contrôle. Plus il y pense, plus il se demande si les détonations ne sont pas plutôt le fait du colonel Sheppard. Comme pour lui donner raison, une explosion fait un sombre écho dans le sous-marin. McKay commence à courir, ne pensant qu'à une chose, aider son ami.

Oui mais l'aider comment ?

McKay stoppe net sa course, revient sur ses pas, récupère deux, trois petites choses qui pourraient lui être utile puis repart vers le kiosque et la sortie.

**oooOOOooo**

Il est là, sur le Scorpion !

Tout en progressant laborieusement vers le centre du bouclier, le colonel Sheppard a bifurqué vers le sous-marin. Si McKay est encore en vie, il cherchera refuge dans un endroit connu… et qu'est-ce qui peut mieux le protéger d'une inondation, si ce n'est un sous-marin ?

En apercevant le Scorpion, le colonel Sheppard avait été pris d'un fol espoir de retrouver McKay. Mais en voyant le wraith debout sur le pont du vaisseau, ses illusions s'étaient envolées.

D'une foulée plus rapide que ne le laisse présager sa patte folle et l'eau qui gagne ses genoux, le colonel se glisse au plus près du sous-marin. S'il doit mourir ici, il préfère autant que cela soit au combat plutôt que dans l'attente d'une noyade certaine.

Le Beretta bien en main, il se positionne. Le wraith semble particulièrement énervé et s'agite sur le volant de l'écoutille.

Un large sourire illumine le visage de Sheppard. McKay est forcement vivant. Il s'est enfermé dans le sous-marin. C'est la seule solution logique et cela explique pourquoi le wraith s'agite comme un chat devant un bocal de poissons rouges.

Trente mètres… encore un peu loin pour atteindre le wraith avec le Beretta.

Sheppard se faufile doucement. Un chat contre un chat.

Le wraith est sans doute affamé et donc une proie plus facile que ses congénères.

Vingt-cinq mètres…faisable pour un tireur comme le colonel Sheppard.

Oui, mais bien qu'affaiblit, c'est toujours un wraith, dangereux et diablement difficile à abattre. Sheppard veut mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Le colonel sait qu'il n'est pas dans des conditions optimales et qu'il n'aura sans doute pas la possibilité de tirer plusieurs fois avant un corps à corps inévitable. Il continue sa progression. Le wraith ne l'a pas perçu.

Vingt mètres… plus qu'il n'en faut !

Sheppard vise son ennemi et tire plusieurs fois consécutivement. Les balles sont éjectées avec force et traversent rapidement la faible distance qui les sépare de leur but.

Chaque projectile fait mouche avec brutalité.

Touché au thorax, le wraith perd l'équilibre et tombe au sol. L'eau amortit passablement le choc, mais le wraith ne semble pas se relever de l'impact.

Sheppard s'avance prudemment, loin d'être dupe. Même affamés, les wraiths ont une résistance hors du commun.

Alors que Sheppard n'est qu'à quelques pas, le wraith surgit hors de l'eau, comme propulsé par un ressort invisible. Il se jette sur John qui n'a que le temps de se mettre en garde. Unis par une étreinte loin d'être passionnelle, les deux silhouettes disparaissent à leur tour dans l'eau glacial.

Trente secondes… si court et si long.

Trente-cinq secondes. Le couple émerge brutalement. Le wraith grogne sa rage alors que Sheppard se contente d'une inspiration salvatrice.

Soudainement, comme sous l'impulsion d'une décharge électrique, leurs corps se séparent.

Un instant ils se font face, le regard jaune de l'un, noyé dans le bleu de l'autre.

L'instant suivant ils sont au corps à corps, lame contre lame.

Le couteau du wraith vogue sur des flots invisibles alors que celui de Sheppard reste bien ferme dans sa main. Le combat s'enchaîne comme dans une chorégraphie bien rôdée. Les armes s'entrechoquent, croisant ça et là muscles et muqueuses gorgées de sang.

Au troisième assaut, les deux protagonistes sont à égalités.

Sheppard a le bras gauche entaillé par une belle estafilade, mais c'est une profonde plaie à l'épaule gauche qui le fait souffrir. Décidément cette épaule est la proie de toutes les lames (Fanfic : Aux extrémités de la vie).

Le wraith quand à lui souffre de plusieurs petites plaies au flanc gauche et d'une large incision sur le thorax. Ajouté aux perforations par balles, l'incision est la seule blessure qui ne semble pas se cautériser d'elle-même. Un espoir de vaincre pour le terrien.

Un nouvel assaut, une parade, une tierce puis de nouveau les corps qui se séparent dans le glissement métallique des lames.

L'eau atteint maintenant la mi-cuisse de John. Dans un premier temps le froid endort artificiellement ses multiples blessures. Rapidement l'engourdissement gagne tous ses membres, et bien que ses mouvements en soient ralentit, cela lui octroie un petit répit bien appréciable. Mais c'est sans compter avec les sels marins qui attaquent ses plaies avec délice, donnant au militaire la désagréable impression qu'un couteau est plongé dans chacune de ses meurtrissures.

Voyant le temps passer et l'eau monter, le colonel Sheppard prend la seule solution qui s'offre à lui pour abréger le combat. Il glisse une main dans sa combinaison et en extrait une grenade. Sheppard la dégoupille aussitôt mais à tout juste le temps de la lancer avant que le wraith revienne à l'attaque. La grenade explose bien plus près que prévue, faisant voler en éclats la proue d'une petite frégate.

Poussé par le souffle de la déflagration, le colonel Sheppard perd l'équilibre et s'étale de tout son long dans l'eau agitée. Lorsqu'il en ressort, la tête bourdonnant follement, il a la vision sommaire du wraith debout, inébranlable. Surprit et furieux contre son incapacité à se débarrasser de son ennemi, il ne prend pas garde aux débris de métal et de bois qui tombent autour de lui. Un morceau de la coque vient le frapper de plein fouet, l'assommant sur le coup.

Le corps inarticulé, le colonel John Sheppard s'enfonce dans l'eau glaciale de l'océan terrien.

**oooOOOooo**

McKay tourne lentement le volant de l'écoutille. L'air frais s'engouffre dans le sous-marin. Son odeur métallique est chargée d'une touche de fumée et d'un soupçon d'amertume…l'odeur du combat, l'odeur de la mort.

McKay se hisse sur le kiosque et découvre l'horrible tableau. Sheppard est inanimé. Seule sa tête et le haut de son torse dépassent de l'eau. Une eau rougie par le sang qui s'écoule abondement de l'épaule blessée et du cuir chevelu du colonel. Le wraith est debout devant lui, inerte également.

Devant ce tableau sans vie, le docteur McKay est submergé par une rage folle. Dans un cri libérateur il arme son colt et tire sur le wraith.

La première balle ricoche sur l'eau à quelques mètres de lui… pas très loin du colonel. La seconde balle s'encastre bruyamment dans un morceau de ce qui devait être le pont de la frégate avant que le colonel Sheppard ne la désintègre. La troisième balle s'enfonce méchamment dans le dos du wraith. Celui-ci se retourne lentement, les yeux chargés de haine. Il se retourne et fait face à un McKay tremblant de colère, le pouce tétanisé sur la gâchette.

Clic, clic, clic…le chargeur est vide.

Le wraith fait encore quelques pas en direction du scientifique.

_-« Co…colonel Sheppard ! John ! Qu'est-ce que… je dois faire ? John ?!! »_

McKay bafouille de peur mais ne se sauve pas. Le wraith avance lentement, comme un animal blessé. Il n'en est pas moins effrayant et dangereux. Rodney fouille dans ses poches à la recherche d'une solution. Soudain, il frémit en sentant sous ses doigts les deux grenades que lui avait donné Sheppard. Sans attendre, il envoie la première grenade, ne réalisant que trop tard qu'il ne l'avait pas amorcée. Se maudissant intérieurement, il dégoupille la seconde et la jette sur le wraith.

Rapide comme l'éclair se dernier l'attrape au vol et la relance en direction du Scorpion.

L'explosion est assourdissante lorsqu'elle frappe la coque métallique du sous-marin. McKay essaye de se maintenir sur le kiosque mais le submersible entame une lente chute sur le coté, projetant le terrien dans des eaux peu accueillantes.

**oooOOOooo**

Le colonel Caldwell est serein.

Son vaisseau saura bien retrouver le jumper de Sheppard, surtout dans une zone aussi délimitée que l'océan Atlantique et la zone des Bermudes.

L'idée de sauver le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay lui donne le sourire.

Une occasion de moucher cet effronté militaire et cet arrogant scientifique. Une occasion aussi de se retrouver auprès d'Elisabeth.

_-« Commandant, nous sommes en phase avec la zone de recherche. »_

Le technicien sort Caldwell de sa douce rêverie.

_-« Bien, Hermiod, pouvez-vous localiser le jumper ? »_

L'absence de réponse du Asgard étonne le militaire. Ce silence est d'autant plus suspect que le Asgard a plutôt l'habitude de répliquer des « évidement » ou des « dans deux secondes…voila c'est déjà fait ! ».

Le colonel Steven Caldwell quitte son poste de commandement pour rejoindre le docteur Novak et Hermiod.

L'Asgard ronchonne dans son coin et ne jette qu'un œil discret sur le commandant.

_-« Novak, que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Hermiod est contrarié. Il y a un champ de force électromagnétique qui perturbe les données et rend la recherche difficile. Si le jumper s'approche de la surface nous pourrons le repérer et même le téléporter sur le Deadale, mais tant qu'il reste au fond, c'est impossible. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Etourdit par la détonation et son impressionnante chute, McKay tarde a reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il sent la froideur de l'eau qui lacère sa peau comme des millions de petites lames acérées. Il sent l'air de plus en plus frais qui glace la ciliation de ses narines. Sa respiration est douloureuse mais traduit au moins qu'il est encore en vie.

Doucement, McKay se relève. Autour de lui, tout n'est que chaos.

Avions, bateaux militaires ou de plaisance, vaisseaux aliens connus et inconnus, tous n'est plus qu'un capharnaüm monstrueux. Son regard s'évade d'un navire à l'autre sans vraiment accrocher le moindre objet. McKay est encore un peu perdu lorsqu'il capte enfin un élément le raccrochant au présent.

Le wraith est juste à quelques pas de lui, les yeux vitreux, empalé sur le schnorchel du Scorpion. McKay prend alors conscience de la situation. L'ennemi n'est plus, mais un danger bien plus grand les guette.

L'eau atteint maintenant plus d'un mètre, dépassant largement les cuisses du terrien. Affolé, McKay part à la recherche du colonel Sheppard.

Lorsqu'il le retrouve, Sheppard a le teint blafard, les lèvres cyanosées et est à peine conscient. Seule sa tête émerge encore de l'eau. McKay plonge a plusieurs reprises pour dégager son ami de son étau de métal. Enfin libéré, Sheppard se laisse guider docilement par Rodney, sans vraiment réagir.

Bien que très inquiet, le scientifique ne se laisse pas gagner par la peur. Il passe le bras meurtri de son ami sur ses épaules et l'aide à avancer.

Maintenant qu'ils sont de nouveau réunis, McKay n'a plus peur…enfin presque.

Il sait qu'ensemble, ils soulèveraient des montagnes. Il fixe intensément Sheppard dont le regard est perdu quelque part dans un monde irréel.

_-« John, il faut y aller. Aidez-moi. »_

Devant l'absence de réponse, McKay se contente d'avancer sans vrai but précis, si ce n'est trouver un refuge le plus vite possible.

_-« Allez, courage, il faut grimper sur ces débris. Nous y serons à l'abri. »_

Tout en avançant, McKay exprime ses idées à voix haute, conscient de n'être vraisemblablement pas écoutez par Sheppard. Pourtant…

Pourtant, le colonel se redresse légèrement et désigne du doigt les restes d'un vieux trois-mâts. McKay est heureux de voir son ami réagir mais ne comprend pas du tout où il veut en venir.

_-« Non, on ne peut pas monter là-haut. »_

Sheppard répond d'une voix que l'on croirait sortie d'outre-tombe.

_-« Pas moi…vous !_

_-Hein ! Vous voulez que je grimpe en haut du mât ? Pourquoi ? »_

Sheppard peine à parler.

_-« Pour trouver le jumper._

_-Mais, mais… Allez-y vous, moi je ne pourrais jamais, j'ai le vertige. »_

Le colonel Sheppard lance son plus beau regard de chien battu. Pour une fois il n'a guère besoin de se forcer pour y ajouter la petite larme et l'étincelle de pitié.

_-« Ha non hein, pas à moi ! Je ne marche pas … Bon d'accord. De toute façon, on ne peut pas continuer à tourner ainsi en rond. »_

Sheppard lui adresse un superbe sourire, taquin à souhait.

_-« Je savais que vous étiez un homme intelligent. »_

Prenant son courage et le mât à deux mains, le docteur McKay commence son escalade. A mi-chemin il jette un coup d'œil vers la bas. Grave erreur !

Au pied de la mâture, Sheppard s'est laissé aller, ne cherchant plus à cacher son pitoyable état. Il respire doucement, prenant à chaque insufflation d'air un peu plus d'énergie pour les heures à venir. Sa silhouette vue de haut ressemble à un bonbon Kréma fondu au soleil. McKay le regarde avec la nette impression que le bonbon s'étale de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître en tourbillonnant.

Son vertige est à l'attaque !

Le pauvre scientifique est loin d'être le plus sportif d'Atlantis. McKay aurait certes, aimé une position dans les hautes sphères, mais pas de ce genre là. Paniqué, il enlace le poteau avec toute la ferveur d'un amant.

Une toute petite voix lui parvient des limbes de l'océan.

_-« Rodney, magnez-vous, l'eau monte carrément vite par ici !! »_

S'attendant presque à entendre la voix enchanteresse des sirènes, McKay est déçu. Cependant, cela lui assène un petit coup de pied virtuel sur les fesses et le pousse à avancer davantage.

Arrivé au post de vigie, McKay prend une immense inspiration puis regarde confiant autour de lui. Malgré le vertige et l'appel du vide qui le titille méchamment, le spectacle lui paraît magnifique.

La mer a commencé à gagner du terrain et tous les vaisseaux capturés par l'expérience des Anciens sont maintenant la proie de remous écumant de rage. La porte n'est pas épargnée.

_-« C'est magnifique !!!_

_-Quand vous aurez fini d'admirer le panorama, souvenez-vous que l'on cherche un vaisseau susceptible de nous sauver…un JUMPER par exemple !!! »_

Rappelé à l'ordre, le docteur McKay s'active à la tâche qui lui avait été assignée.

D'un regard circulaire il englobe l'ensemble des navires et retrouve aisément le jumper dont l'allure diffère grandement avec les autres navires.

_-« Il est là ! »_

Le colonel Sheppard se relève et cherche des yeux l'objet de tant d'attention…en vain.

McKay redescend triomphant.

_-« Je l'ai trouvé ! J'ai réussit._

_-Mouai… On en reparlera quand nous serons à l'abri dans le jumper._

_-Facile, il est là…heu, par là… »_

McKay réalise soudain que les distances ne sont pas les mêmes lorsque l'on est au raz du sol, ou plutôt de l'eau. D'une main ferme il aide le colonel Sheppard à se maintenir debout et ensemble, partent dans la direction indiquée.

Un combat commence. Une course contre le temps et l'eau qui œuvre silencieusement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre sept**

(Auto) Destructions

L'eau s'infiltre partout sans aucune retenue. Le froid et la fatigue gagnent également du terrain. En revanche, la progression des deux terriens est de plus en plus lente et laborieuse.

Heureusement, au détour de ce qui devait être l'un des Avengers de l'escadrille 19, le docteur McKay aperçoit le jumper.

Le petit vaisseau est au trois quart sous l'eau, mais le sas arrière est accessible sans grande difficulté. Requinqués par cette vision, Sheppard et McKay accélèrent le pas, faisant fis de l'eau qui atteint maintenant leur poitrine. La pression de l'eau et sa température extrêmement basse freine considérablement leur marche mais l'espoir est le meilleur des moteurs.

McKay arrive le premier devant la porte du jumper. Il glisse sa main dans un petit interstice visible uniquement pour l'œil averti. Un bruit mécanique se fait entendre, aussitôt suivi par l'ouverture du sas. McKay se hisse à l'intérieur puis aide le colonel Sheppard à en faire autant. John retire son gilet militaire gorgée d'eau et souillé de sang puis s'étale sur le plancher.

Il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller. Sur son front le sang a cessé de couler et forme maintenant un épouvantable masque rouge sombre. Sa peau infiltrée d'eau est boursouflée aux niveaux de ses diverses plaies, donnant une désagréable impression d'infection purulente. Le colonel n'y prête plus attention. Après avoir enflammé les blessures, le sel de l'eau de mer les a provisoirement anesthésiés. Trop de douleur camoufle la douleur…le colonel Sheppard ne s'attarde donc plus sur des souffrances qu'il ne peut définir.

Comparé à son ami, Rodney McKay est au mieux de sa forme. Il est si heureux d'être encore en vie qu'il déborde d'une énergie positive. Plein d'entrain, il transite par le compartiment arrière du jumper, sans faire particulièrement attention au militaire qui fait carpette. Il se précipite devant le tableau de commande et d'une impulsion psychique redonne vie à l'appareil Ancien.

_-« Colonel, il faut y aller._

_-Deux minutes Rodney, je peux ?_

_-Non ! Il faut retourner auprès de la porte, tout de suite, avant qu'elle ne soit totalement submergée. »_

Le colonel Sheppard se redresse, étonné et subitement curieux.

_-« Pour quoi faire ? Je croyais que la porte ne pouvait pas nous être utile ?_

_-La porte non, mais dans la précipitation j'y ai laissé mon ordinateur._

_-Et vous comptez nous sortir de là avec votre PC ? »_

Le ton légèrement sarcastique du colonel aurait du agacer le docteur McKay, mais celui-ci est au contraire particulièrement heureux de retrouver enfin le bon vieux John Sheppard, taquin et horripilant à souhait.

_-« Ha ha ha ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais pouvoir nous sauvez._

_-Non, mais vous allez quand même le faire…n'est-ce pas? »_

Une grimace à la McKay pour toute réponse et un sourire à la Sheppard en retour.

Sans plus de commentaire, le colonel s'extirpe de son trop court repos et s'installe aux commandes du vaisseau. Le jumper s'extrait sans mal de sa gaine aquatique et s'élance vers le centre du bouclier.

Vu du haut du dôme le laboratoire n'est plus que désolation. Ce qui était magnifique une heure plus tôt n'est plus maintenant qu'un immense désastre.

Le jumper s'approche doucement de la porte. C'est la première fois que Sheppard la voit de si près et sa taille démesurée l'impressionne beaucoup.

_-« Pourquoi une si grande porte._

_-Franchement je l'ignore. Tous les vaisseaux capturés par le rayon tracteur sont projetés à travers un vortex aboutissant sous cette coupole. Là, le faisceau téléporteur frappait les occupants, sans distinction aucune, les baladant d'un vaisseau à l'autre au grès d'un programme sans doute préenregistré, mais dont je ne comprends pas le mode opératoire._

_-Mouai. Ils leur fallaient des cobayes et ils nous ont trouvé._

_-Je ne pense pas que se soit si simple. Il y a forcément un élément qui manque à notre compréhension. Tenez, voila mon ordinateur. On a de la chance, l'eau ne l'a pas encore atteint. »_

Sheppard se colle au plus près des tableaux de commandes. La plupart sont totalement noyés sous la masse contacte de l'eau, mais certains sont encore visibles, exhibant les restes de l'immense et monstrueusement diabolique machine.

La porte du sas arrière s'ouvre et McKay attrape son précieux engin. D'une main ferme, il saisit l'ordinateur ainsi que des composants translucides, témoignages de l'implication des Anciens.

A l'avant du vaisseau, le colonel s'inquiète de la suite des évènements.

_-« Et maintenant ? »_

Pas de réponse. Un regard derrière son épaule apprend au militaire que le scientifique œuvre. McKay est concentré sur sa bécane. Sheppard le rejoint silencieusement.

_-« Rodney ?_

_-Chut, laissez moi me concentrer._

_-Oui mais le bouclier va bientôt céder… et vous aviez dit que le jumper ne résisterai pas à la pression alors…_

_-Alors ?_

_-Alors, j'aimerai savoir quel est votre plan._

_-Qui vous dit que j'ai un plan ?_

_-Rodney !_

_-Bon, et bien on va simplement dériver l'énergie de l'occulteur pour créer un bouclier._

_-Tien, tiens. Cela me rappelle quelque chose. Ce n'était pas mon idée ça, par hasard ?!_

_-Voui. Vous avez déposé un brevet ? »_

Le docteur McKay n'a pas quitté un instant des yeux ses calculs. Heureusement, sinon, il aurait vu le sourcils relevé et le sourire en coin du colonel Sheppard.

_-« Très amusant Rodney ! Mais si c'est si simple que cela, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?_

_-Parce que ce n'est malheureusement pas si simple. Nous ne pouvons pas détourner assez d'énergie pour avoir un bouclier suffisamment performant. Au mieux, il résistera quelques minutes._

_-Merci, vous avez l'art d'annoncer les bonnes nouvelles._

_-La bonne nouvelle c'est justement que j'ai là de quoi booster un peu le bouclier de notre jumper._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Un souvenir que j'ai fauché à la porte. Un petit réacteur à Naquadah. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Le colonel Steven Caldwell est particulièrement attentif aux relevés que lui communique régulièrement le docteur Novak. Il y a beaucoup d'agitation sous cet océan. Les perturbations créés par le champ électromagnétique sont depuis peu instables et laissent filtrer quelques données intéressantes.

Ils perçoivent bien la présence d'ondes qui pourraient parfaitement être générées par une porte des étoiles, mais aucunes traces du jumper ou de quelques présences vivantes.

Caldwell est néanmoins positif. En de maintes reprises le colonel Sheppard lui a prouvé qu'il savait se sortir des pires situations. Caldwell ne porte pas particulièrement le soldat Atlante dans son cœur. Même si Sheppard est un bon militaire et globalement un très bon stratège, le colonel Caldwell ne digère pas totalement s'être fait souffler sous le nez, la place de chef militaire d'Atlantis. Cette rancœur a été dernièrement mauvaise conseillère (Fanfic : Autres) et le colonel garde un goût amer de cette mésaventure. A deux doigts d'être pris en faute devant son équipage et devant le personnel d'Atlantis, il aurait pu être rétrogradé et quitter définitivement ses rêves de promotion. Il a déjà été difficile pour lui de réimposer le respect après sa possession alien, une telle gaffe aurait été la goutte en trop. Mais le temps a passé et grâce à l'intelligence d'Elisabeth Weir, son honneur est resté sauf.

Caldwell voudrait tirer un trait sur tout cela et l'occasion de revenir en héros dans la cité des Anciens est trop belle.

Le colonel est tiré de ses pensées par un appel de Novak.

_-« Colonel, Hermiod capte énormément de fuite d'énergie en provenance de la zone. Pour l'instant aucun signe du jumper mais nous sommes prêt à intervenir à l'instant où il apparaîtra._

_-Bien._

_Opérateur radio, mettez-moi en relation avec le commandant du DDG 85. »_

Plusieurs centaines de mètres sous le Deadale, un destroyer américain attend des instructions. Envoyé par les pontes du Pentagone, les militaires du navire doivent repêcher tout ce qui sera récupérable. Les pauvres marins sont bien en peine. D'une part ils ignorent tout de la nature du matériel à rechercher, d'autre part sonars, radars et autres appareils de détection sont définitivement muets.

Le commandant du vaisseau de guerre est un vieux baroudeur ayant à peu près tout vu, du moins le croit-il.

_-« Colonel Caldwell. Je suis ravi de vous entendre. On m'a demandé de vous rejoindre et d'attendre vos directives, mais je n'ai nulles traces de votre présence. Où êtes-vous donc ?_

_- Pas loin, amiral Block…mais nous disposons d'un vaisseau furtif._

_-Quel genre ?_

_-Secret défense !_

_Amiral, je vous contact car nous enregistrons de fortes turbulences dans les fonds marins et il n'est pas exclus que des objets remontent à la surface. J'aimerais que vous les récupériez._

_-Si je comprends bien, vous nous avez fait venir pour une mission de récupération et non de sauvetage._

_-Un peu des deux, amiral. Il est possible que des hommes soient prisonniers de ces structures._

_- Quelles genres de structures?_

_-N'importe, même et surtout celles qui vous semble étranges._

_-Attendez, je…_

_-Le reste est secret défense, désolé amiral. »_

Caldwell coupe la discussion. Moucher un amiral de la Navy a toujours un petit côté jubilatoire. Etre dans le secret des dieux est particulièrement gratifiant mais lorsque personne sur Terre n'est au courrant et que l'on se retrouve régulièrement au mess avec des ignares arrogants…

Une petite vengeance douce et pas bien méchante, pense le colonel en son fort intérieur.

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Docteur Weir, vous devriez venir au laboratoire. »_

L'appel provient du major Lorne. Lorsque Elisabeth le rejoint, Evan et Ronon sont toujours scotchés à la vidéosurveillance de la porte aquatique.

Lorne ne laisse pas le temps à Elisabeth de le questionner. Il l'attrape par le bras et l'attire vers l'écran.

_-« Il y a de l'agitation là-dessous. La porte semble toujours inactive mais des voyants se sont allumés et clignotent sporadiquement. Il va se passer quelque chose. Docteur Weir, j'aimerai y retourner._

_-…_

_-Je vous promets de me sauvez illico presto si je capte le moindre signal suspect._

_-…_

_-Ronon va m'accompagner. »_

Elisabeth ne répond pas de suite. Ayant eu la parole coupée à deux reprises, elle attend d'être certaine de l'attention qu'on lui porte. Elle jette un regard amusé au guerrier de Pégase.

_-« Vous voulez partir avec le major Lorne ?_

_-Oui. Ici je ne sers à rien et j'aimerai voir cette porte de plus près. Peut-être y verrais-je des signes qui ne vous évoquent rien, à vous autres Terriens. »_

Le docteur Weir ne relève pas la remarque acerbe d'impuissance et accède à leur requête.

_-« Bien, mais ne vous en approchez pas de trop. Entendu ? »_

Le major Lorne et Ronon sont déjà partis. Une réponse collective parvient tout de même à Elisabeth mais elle est étouffée par la distance.

_-« On essayera ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

Un énorme bruit sourd résonne dans le jumper. Le bouclier vient de céder et le plafond aquatique semble s'effondrer sur tout ce qui restait encore intact. Une forte poussée propulse le vaisseau vers le fond de l'océan et malgré les inhibiteurs inertiels, Sheppard et McKay perdent aussitôt connaissance.

Le jumper descend lentement et se pose comme une feuille morte sur le fond marin. Dans l'habitacle, deux corps gisent inertes. Le souffle silencieux de leur respiration fait buller le sang qui s'écoule de leur nez.

Sous l'océan le calme règne en maître. Au-dessus de leur tête, la dépression d'eau a créé la tourmente. John et Rodney dorment, inconscient du drame qui se joue loin au-dessus du ciel de mer.

**oooOOOooo**

Ronon et Evan s'approchent de la porte. Une multitude de voyant clignote à un rythme aléatoire. Subitement le jumper semble se mettre en phase avec le tumulte visuel. Un puis deux voyants s'activent. Si le major Lorne n'avait pas sombré dans un profond sommeil hypnotique, il aurait sans doute reconnu les signes avant-coureurs d'une transmission psychique via le jumper.

Ronon n'a pas réalisé que le jumper et les commandes de la porte s'étaient connectées. Il examine abasourdit l'étrange tableau.

_-« Etait-ce ainsi à votre première approche ? »_

L'absence de réponse du major Lorne lui donne l'occasion de visualiser ce que peut-être le fardeau d'avoir de l'ADN ancien. Non sensible aux ondes émises par le jumper et le programme de la porte, Ronon ne peut qu'être spectateur.

Le major Lorne est affalé sur le tableau de bord du petit vaisseau. Ses mouvements oculaires ne laissent aucun doute qu'en a la nature de son sommeil. Ronon a déjà vu cela auparavant et n'en garde pas un souvenir particulièrement heureux (Fanfic : La tombe).

Ce qu'il découvre en revanche c'est l'imagerie qui va avec le songe.

Des séquences ultra rapide d'images apparaissent sur l'écran holographique du jumper. Des formes et des couleurs si fugaces, que Ronon ne peut en saisir la nature.

Du bleu… la mer pense aussitôt Ronon.

Du rouge… serait-ce du sang ?

Et du blanc…

Ronon ne peut qu'attendre.

**oooOOOooo**

Depuis le départ du major Lorne, Elisabeth ne peut se défaire d'un sentiment de danger immédiat. La tension accumulée ces derniers mois et la culpabilité qui l'assaille depuis l'expérience Michael l'ont énormément fragilisée, bien plu qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Lorsque toute cette histoire sera finie, elle s'octroiera un repos bien mérité.

Dans l'attente de ce répit salutaire, le docteur Weir doit gérer au mieux la situation de crise. Elle aimerait contacter la Terre mais cela ne ferait que gêner SGC dans ses manœuvres. Etre le chef d'une expédition comme Atlantis requière aussi du sang froid. Cependant le détachement que l'on attend d'elle lui donne l'impression parfois d'être déshumanisée.

Le docteur Zelenka n'a pas quitté sa console depuis le début de l'aventure.

Le nez plongé au plus profond de la mémoire des Anciens, le scientifique dissèque la moindre donnée. Aussi lorsque celle-ci lui semble importante, c'est avec délectation qu'il la partage avec le docteur Weir…Et si possible pas en Tchèque.

_-« Je pense avoir enfin déniché une explication à tout ceci._

_Les Anciens avaient conscience qu'un jour futur les Oris referaient leur apparitions. Certains permis les plus grands chercheurs ont demandé à pouvoir étudier toutes les technologies existantes et les confronter les unes aux autres dans l'espoir de pouvoir rivaliser avec la technologie des Oris._

_Je ne saisis pas tout mais il semble qu'un problème éthique se soit posé mais qu'il ait été levé au vu du rapport bénéfice/sacrifice… Bon là je pense que cette partie, vous la traduirez bien mieux que moi._

_Bref, les recherches ont commencé sur la Terre où fut installé le laboratoire. Lorsque les Anciens se sont sauvés vers la galaxie de Pégase, l'expérience a été mise en veille._

_-Pourtant la porte aquatique était parfaitement opérationnelle ?_

_-Oui, il semblerait qu'ils aient relancé le programme à l'apparition des wraiths. Sans doute ont-ils, tout comme nous, été incapable de passer outre le bouclier des vaisseaux ruches. N'oublions pas que l'expérience avait pour but de maîtriser la téléportation au sein d'un vaisseau ennemi, quelqu'il soit._

_-Quand même, je trouve le procédé assez disproportionné. Et pourquoi ne l'ont-il pas arrêter à leur départ ?_

_-En fait, il semblerait que cela aurait du être le cas mais j'ignore comment._

_-Bon, on traduira tout cela plus tard. Y a t il les coordonnées exactes du laboratoire terrien ?_

_-Oui, les voila…Non attendez !_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-Il y a un virus. Tout se détruit, je n'ai pas le temps d'enregistrer la moindre donnée. Ca va trop vite. Stop !!! »_

Elisabeth regarde médusée le scientifique qui s'acharne sur l'écran.

Tout ce que celui-ci montre, c'est une série de chiffres et de lettres qui apparaissent et disparaissent avec une vélocité que l'œil humain ne peut pas suivre.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu, la frénésie virtuelle s'interrompt, ne laissant plus qu'un écran vierge de tout symbole.

Le docteur Zelenka est abasourdi.

_-« Un virus. Il y avait un virus. Voila comment les Anciens comptaient stopper l'expérience. Il y avait un système d'autodestruction._

_-Et qu'est-ce qui a lancé le programme ?_

_-Je l'ignore. »_

Elisabeth Weir garde le silence avant d'émettre une hypothèse peu rassurante.

_-« Lorne ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

Le major Lorne nage dans une eau glaciale. Le froid le brûle avec violence. D'un geste désespéré il tend le bras vers le ciel. Une main s'agrippe à lui et le hisse en hauteur, le sortant des eaux troubles.

McKay ne le lâche pas.

_-« Courrez, vite on s'enfonce ! »_

Sans se poser plus de question, poussé par les remous de l'eau qui s'agite frénétiquement derrière lui, le major Lorne court à en perdre haleine.

Il court sur le pont d'un immense paquebot qui s'enfonce inexorablement dans la mer. Le navire se verticalise brusquement, faisant sombrer tout ce qui n'était pas bien amarré.

Lorne regarde les formes qui disparaissent dans l'océan déchaîné. Elle ressemble à des ombres fantomatiques qui en pénétrant dans l'eau laissent à la surface leur drapé blanc. L'eau devient diaphane. L'épais tapis d'ectoplasmes blancs dissimule le bleu de l'océan et lui donne une structure tout en relief.

Un blanc façonné de glaces tranchantes et assassines. Un iceberg qui éperonne le paquebot sans aucune pitié.

McKay n'a pas lâché la main du major. Ensemble ils grimpe jusqu'au sommet du navire. Rodney y marque un temps d'arrêt puis saute dans le vide, entraînant dans sa chute un pauvre major hurlant de terreur.

Sa vue se brouille.

Il est au sec dans une petite bulle d'air qui cherche à gagner la surface.

Merci Archimède !

La bulle se cogne soudain à une petite couche de glace. Au-dessus de sa tête se joue un match de hockey sur glace. Malgré les suppliques du major, personne ne semble deviner sa présence. Le match se joue comme si de rien n'était. Le match se joue de lui.

Lorne reconnaît aussitôt le docteur McKay, aux couleurs du Canada, qui fait danser agilement le palet d'une caresse de sa crosse. Face à lui, le colonel Sheppard exhibe fièrement le drapeau américain. Il est le gardien de son équipe. Son visage est caché derrière un affreux masque rouge sang.

McKay pousse rageusement le palet. Celui-ci vole vers la cage et y pénètre dans une explosion de joie.

L'explosion est plus visuelle que sonore. Tout semble se désintégrer derrière les pupilles du major.

Lorne pousse un cri et se réveille en sursaut. Cette fois-ci, il reconnaît aussitôt les stigmates du cauchemar induit. Céphalées, nausées et sensation de profonde déprime.

Il se tourne vers Ronon.

_-« Je crois qu'il est trop tard. »_

Comme pour confirmer ses sombres propos, tous les voyants de la porte s'illuminent d'un coup puis un souffle repousse violement le jumper. Lorsque celui-ci se stabilise, Ronon et Evan découvrent stupéfaits que la porte s'est effondrée, dispersant au gré des courants des morceaux de sa charpente.

Lorne remonte rapidement vers la surface.

_-« Docteur Weir, ici le major Lorne. La porte s'est autodétruite ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

Sheppard se réveille le premier. McKay ronfle doucement sur le plancher du jumper. Un regard circulaire lui apprend qu'il ne reste rien de l'expérience des anciens. Les épaves ont été désintégrées par l'intense pression de l'eau et la porte, ainsi que les diverses tableaux de commandes, ne sont plus que partiellement reconnaissables. De nombreux débris remontent doucement vers la surface.

Le colonel Sheppard admire le paysage de désolation avec beaucoup de respect. Tant de pertes humaines et sans doutes aliennes pour en aboutir là. La tristesse qui l'accable ne l'empêche pas d'être conscient du danger toujours présent au-dessus d'eux. Des milliards de tonnes d'eau qui n'attendent qu'une chose, les écraser de leurs masses.

Sheppard se met donc aux commandes du jumper et entame la lente et salvatrice remontée.

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Commandant, l'amiral Block nous fait savoir qu'ils sont actuellement en train de repêcher de très nombreuses structures métalliques mais qu'il n'y a aucune trace de nos hommes, vivants ou morts._

_-Merci lieutenant. »_

Depuis plus d'une heure des débris remontent à la surface, mais rien ne laisse présager un dénouement heureux.

Soudain Novak contact le colonel Caldwell.

_-« Commandant, Hermiod a repéré une structure dont la résonance serait bien de nature ancienne. Sa masse paraît légèrement inférieure à celle d'un jumper mais au regard de la faible qualité de nos enregistrements, cela pourrait fort bien être ce que l'on recherche._

_- Parfait ! Dès que possible, téléportez-le sur le pont._

_-Bien commandant. D'après Hermiod se sera fait dans quinze secondes._

_Dix… »_

**oooOOOooo**

La couleur de l'eau s'éclaircit, traduisant la proximité de la surface. Même si elle n'est que visuelle, la clarté du soleil réchauffe le colonel Sheppard. Il regarde les mètres le séparant de la surface diminuer avec l'oeil pétillant de l'enfant en extase devant une monstrueuse pâtisserie.

Derrière lui un grognement traduit le réveil de McKay.

_-« Où sommes-nous ?_

_-Bientôt à l'air libre._

_-Mon bidouillage a marché alors? »_

Sheppard rit de l'innocence de Rodney.

_-« Ben sinon, on ne serait plus là. Par contre le jumper fonctionne vraiment à capacité réduite. Je peux juste le faire remonter. Il ne faut pas m'en demander plus._

_-Personnellement, je m'en contenterai largement._

_-Je me disais aussi… »_

Tout deux se regardent avec un sourire complice quand une étrange sensation secoue le jumper.

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Cinq secondes…_

_Téléportation achevée. »_

Novak a égrainé les secondes comme une machine bien huilée, mais au fond d'elle-même un nœud s'est fortement serré.

Elle a travaillé à plusieurs reprises avec le docteur McKay et malgré sa haute opinion de lui-même, c'est un homme charmant qu'elle a en grande estime. D'autant plus grande que Rodney ne se privait pas d'argumenter avec Hermiod, donnant un peu de baume au cœur de l'humaine soumise qu'elle était parfois face au Asgard.

Sur le pont de Deadale, une silhouette métallique s'est matérialisée…les restes d'une petite porte des étoiles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

Consternation et découragement, voila les mots les plus adéquats pour décrire les sentiments qui se bousculent sur le Deadale et sur la cité Atlante.

Hermiod ne cache pas son mécontentement. Pour le Asgard, l'échec de cette mission est profondément troublant. Tous ses paramètres indiquaient la présence d'une structure de nature ancienne. De fait, la structure était bien là, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un laboratoire secret ni d'un jumper d'Atlantis. Juste une porte, et encore, inutilisable. Au dire des militaires en contact avec Pégase, il s'agirait d'un processus d'autodestruction ayant également agit sur la porte aquatique de l'océan Lantien.

La question en suspens est maintenant de savoir si ces explosions ont précédé une éventuelle destruction du laboratoire ou si elles en sont la conséquence.

Sur les flots déchaînés de l'océan Atlantique, l'amiral Block a également du mal à garder son sang-froid. Il a la désagréable impression d'être le dindon de la farce. Le Pentagone lui a expressément donné l'ordre de venir sur cette zone et de suivre les instructions du colonel Caldwell. Cependant après plusieurs heures de pêche à la ferraille, il n'a vu ni colonel, ni rescapés, ni quoi que se soit qui mérite le déploiement d'un destroyer et d'un vaisseau furtif.

Lorsqu'un ordre de retraite lui parvient, il n'est que trop heureux de quitter cette farce ridicule qui fait perdre inutilement de l'argent à l'armée américaine et aux contribuables.

La page est tournée pour le destroyer.

Pour le Deadale en revanche, l'échec est cuisant et ce ne sont pas les maigres informations qu'ils tireront de la porte qui peut les consoler. La mort dans l'âme, le colonel Caldwell donne l'ordre de retourner en orbite terminer les derniers préparatifs pour le voyage vers Atlantis.

**oooOOOooo**

Le major Lorne et Ronon ont rejoint la cité des Anciens. Ils sont accueillit par le docteur Weir. Elisabeth les met au courant de l'existence du virus. La destruction des données, couplée à celle de la porte ne laisse guère d'espoir de retrouver le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay vivants.

Dans un silence pesant les membres d'Atlantis se séparent, allant chacun vaquer à des occupations basiques.

Elisabeth s'isole dans son bureau, commençant à rédiger un rapport qu'elle sait douloureux. Ronon accepte l'invitation d'Evan pour une magistrale cuite. Le docteur Radek Zelenka poursuit inlassablement ses recherches informatiques. Il ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il cherche mais se perdre dans les chiffres est bien agréable.

**oooOOOooo**

Sheppard et McKay sont abasourdit par leur découverte. Ils se croyaient dans l'océan Atlantique, montant vers le ciel bleu des Bermudes. Quelle erreur !

McKay est le premier à rompre le silence de la surprise.

_-« On aurai du s'en douter._

_-Comment ? Les Avengers, le Scorpion, tout ces vaisseaux avaient disparu dans le triangle._

_-Oui, mais pas le jumper, ni le dart, ni même le planeur de la mort que l'on voyait du bombardier. Le triangle des Bermudes n'est ni plus ni moins la zone de capture de la Terre, pas le laboratoire. C'était pourtant évident._

_-Mouai, si vous le dites. Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_

Au-dessus de leur tête, une épaisse couche de glace les empêche d'atteindre la surface. Sheppard fulmine en regardant la sortie si proche et si inaccessible.

_-« Bon et où sommes nous ?_

_-En Antarctique, vraisemblablement. C'est si logique quand on y pense._

_-Et maintenant ? Je suppose qu'un drone ne pourrait pas ouvrir une brèche de salut._

_-Non effectivement. »_

McKay a le sourire canaille du gamin qui a fait une bonne blague. Sheppard ne se méprend pas sur la signification d'une telle grimace.

_-« Ne me dite pas que vous avez un autre générateur à Naquadah dans votre pochette Kinder ?_

_-Non, j'ai mieux ! »_

McKay fouille dans ses poches et expose triomphant une charge nucléaire qu'il a extrait des torpilles du Scorpion. Le colonel Sheppard est ahurit.

_-« Ce n'est pas un bonbon Rodney ! En règle générale, les gens normaux ne se baladent pas avec une ogive nucléaire dans les poches._

_-Non, mais les gens normaux ne doivent pas sauver le monde._

_-Vous ne pensez pas que vous exagérez un peu ? Commencez par sauvez notre peau, ce sera déjà pas mal. »_

McKay s'active sur l'un des drones avant de donner au colonel son feu vert. Sheppard hésite avant de tirer.

_-« Est-ce que le drone ne risque pas de s'enfoncer bêtement dans la glace, la faisant s'effondrer sur nous ?_

_-Si, c'est exactement ce qui va se passer._

_-McKay !!!_

_-La banquise va se fendre sur le trajet du drone et l'explosion nucléaire, bien que minime, va achever le travail et ouvrir une brèche. Maintenant si la question était : faut-il se planquer ?… alors la réponse est oui, mieux vaux retourner un peu dans les profondeurs. »_

Tout en grommelant une réponse incompréhensible mais sans aucun doute acide, le colonel Sheppard refait plonger le jumper.

La pénombre pénètre de nouveau dans l'habitacle. La vitre avant ne permet plus que de voir l'épaisse couche de glace qui les enveloppe. Une sensation d'oppression saisit le colonel.

Un rapide coup d'œil à McKay indique que le scientifique est également la proie d'une terrible angoisse. Cruelle situation qui les oblige à replonger alors que la sortie est si proche. Un regard lourd qui en dit long sur la fatigue psychique des deux terriens.

Sheppard se concentre et envoie le drone qui file dans l'océan, traçant un étrange sillon sinueux. L'impact est bizarrement silencieux. Seul l'orifice d'entrée du drone est visible. Si petit, si insignifiant.

Les secondes passent, stressantes, mortelles…

John et Rodney se regardent sans oser parler. Leur échange visuel parle de lui-même. En aucun cas ils n'avaient abordé la possibilité d'un échec. Et pour cause.

Autour d'eux tout n'est qu'un immense labyrinthe de glace. De droite comme de gauche des tunnels bleutés ouvrent de multiples chemins possibles, chacun aboutissant peut-être à la surface ou à la mort. Sous le jumper, les profondeurs semblent plus salutaires, mais le bouclier n'a plus l'énergie nécessaire.

Les secondes passent…

Sheppard se réinstalle aux commandes. Un regard suffit pour avoir l'acceptation de Rodney.

_-« Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de chercher une issue dans ce dédale de glace._

_-Je sais colonel. Allons-y ! »_

Le jumper emprunte le boyau le plus proche quand soudain l'habitacle se rempli d'une étrange luminosité bleutée. Sheppard et McKay découvrent stupéfait le ciel qui vient se poser doucement sur la surface de l'océan. La banquise s'est fendue en deux sur une bonne dizaine de mètres, laissant béante une porte de sortie.

Sheppard ne se fait pas prier et élance le jumper vers le ciel terrien.

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Vous en voulez encore un peu Rodney ?_

_-Non merci John, ça ira. »_

Le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay sont allongés sur une épaisse couche de petit gravier. La sensation de fermeté du sol et l'extrême sécheresse de l'air ambiant sont un plaisir pour leurs sens.

Une fois sortie de l'océan et de son mortel étau, le colonel Sheppard a pénétré davantage dans les terres et a gagné une zone sécurisée de l'Antarctique. Grâce à l'occulteur du jumper, ils ont pu aisément se poser dans la vallée sèche de McMurdo. Sheppard connaît bien cette région et c'est avec plaisir qu'il a fait découvrir à Rodney son coin secret, celui où s'entassent encore les restes de trois canettes de bière.

McKay regarde l'étiquette de sa Gauloise Brune et la laisse tomber au sol. La quatrième canette vient entrechoquer les autres cadavres.

_-« Et bien, ça fait vraiment du bien ! 8,1 degrés… elles sont sacrément fortes !_

_- Oui, ce sont les plus fortes que j'ai pu me procurer. Je les avais eu dans la zone française, à Urville. »_

McKay se laisse aller sur le dos et admire le magnifique ciel bleu.

_-« Et maintenant ?_

_-Vous vous souvenez de ma remarque, dans l'Avenger ? »_

Sheppard éclate de rire.

_-« Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller faire un petit coucou au SGC. »_

Rodney est tout aussi hilare que John.

L'ivresse n'est pas des profondeurs, et c'est bien cela qui les rend le plus joyeux.

_-« En occulteur Colonel ?_

_-En occulteur Docteur ! »_

Leurs rires font encore écho lorsque le jumper s'envole puis disparaît dans le ciel.

**FIN**

**Merci d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'au bout. Si elle vous a apporté une once de plaisir, alors la réciproque est vrai. Cette fic se termine donc sur Terre et c'est précisément là que commencera la suivante. Si le coeur vous en dit, je la mettrai bientôt en ligne. "Trafic" sera très différente puisque c'est un cross-over avec une autre série qui me tiens à coeur...Laquelle? patience...**


End file.
